


Lust and Love are Compatible

by FawnoftheWoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Severus and Harry have come to understand each other, in a way most people never would have guessed.





	1. Lust and Love are Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT my FOLD Series. It will be up soon. In case you didn't get it in the summary. This is Man on Man explicit smex. severe lemon and mature! there is beating and bondage and role playing, all consensual. If you don't like it Please stop and don't send me a flame.
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own JK Rowling's Harry and I haven't read beyond the fourth book really.
> 
> Was written in 2011

 

Harry frowned at the man in the great hall. He was one of the best experts in the world on wards. But he also seemed one of the most unpleasant individuals Harry had ever met. Considering how many people the Boy Who Lived had been introduced to, that was a lot. The man seemed to think the world of him, well, sort of. He also seemed to think that he was a helpless child as well. Harry wasn't sure where either notion came from. He was the defense against dark arts teacher for Hogwarts, he had defeated the Dark Wizard of their time and this person wanted to know if he needed help on his dark detection spells? Harry knew he was a bit oblivious, but not about that.

He sighed at the other reason for his instant dislike of this person. His utter hatred for the potions master of the school. Severus, the deputy Headmaster, was definitely on his hate list. A fact, that usually wouldn't bother the silent man, but he had looked forward to discussing wards with this person. Severus's wards were some of the best in the world, thanks to his previous occupations. But the man had all but sneered at him. Harry hadn't liked that alt all.

When Minerva had offered Harry the position at Hogwarts, he hadn't realized that Severus was still there, much less as deputy headmaster. The two of them had kind of stared at each other in befuddlement in her office his first day. Apparently she hadn't warned him Harry took the position. With his two best friends married and Ginny off pursuing a quidditch career and in a relationship he really didn't have much he wanted to do.

The first year or so they had stayed out of each others way. Then sometime in the second year, around Halloween, Severus had simply shown up in Harry's room with a cup of tea, on orders that he drink the blasted thing. Halloween was the one night that Harry wasn't the nicest professor in the school. As far as the students were concerned he was the favorite, but on Halloween he hid himself in his room and paced. It wasn't really anything in particular, though he might have blamed it on his parents' death. It was more that every single Halloween, something had happened and he hated the holiday because of it. It was just too stressful.

Apparently the holiday wasn't the reason because a week later he showed up again with the tea and told him he wasn't budging until he drank it. Harry hadn't been able to get out of the stiff man who exactly was sending him tea, even several months later. Harry would just shout at the stoic individual, down the tea in a single gulp and send him on his way. Near about Chrismas, he remembered, just before the students left was when it started changing.

-Flashback-

Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace when Severus knocked. Harry released his wards, knowing the man would tear them down if he didn't. Severus set the tea on the table next to him and stood there waiting. Harry didn't look at him. He had indeed tried ignoring the professor before and if he did so too long, Severus would start to rearrange his room. He wasn't ignoring him this time, but more distracted. He looked at the professor. Over the past two months he had screamed a lot of things at him, some he didn't mean, but some he had needed to scream. He had tossed abuse about his fame, his grades, his family, even his friends over the last few weeks at the man as he stood there. The only thing he was angry about that he hadn't screamed about was his hatred of himself. Or rather he wasn't sure how to scream about that.

He picked up the tea gently, it was still hot for the first time since this had started. He didn't drink it, but he just stared at it before looking back at the professor.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me why you're doing this if I ask you politely, will you?" The question was rather redundant, though Snape indicated the affirmative. Harry looked at the fire. "I hate all that." He didn't look up. "Everyone has always done what was best for me, but no one has ever asked what I actually wanted." He gazed into the cup before smirking slightly. "Of course, this may not be for my benefit as much as some other devious scheme." Sevrus's eyebrow rose.

"Then why, pray tell, do you down the tea every week?" Harry gave him a confused look.

"Because you brought it." Severua's eyebrow rose as Harry took a drink. He didn't drain it this time. "Is this for my benefit or someone else's?" Severus stared at him a moment.

"It is someone else's selfish desire." His murmur was low as Harry finished of the tea.

-End Flashback-

Harry hadn't known how to take that. But after that day Severus brought two cups, one for Harry and one for himself. Harry had asked once if this was some sort of joke that Albus left them. Severus had sneered the negative. They had talked those evenings, turning into twice a week around their patrol schedules and detentions. It had brought them into being very good friends, as Harry liked to think. It was the last week of classes for the year when something solidified it.

-Flashback-

Everyone was chattering away, exams in a few days. Harry had switched places with Sinistra to sit between Severus and Hagrid, wanting to ask Hagrid a question. None of them really took notice of a commotion at the entrance to the great hall, who could in all that noise, until a yell caught Harry's attention.

Severus had been about to ask Harry was was wrong, as the man had suddenly gone tense, when he saw the young wizard Harry was staring at. The wizard looking straight at Severus. Seated as he was, there wasn't a simple method of rising as he saw a spell come his way. He needn't have worried as a strong hand rested on his shoulder and shoved him towards the ground. He heard Minerva cast a stupefy as Harry gasped out a finite. He looked up as Harry leaned over to check if he was alright. A gesture for the onlookers benefit as Severus saw Harry's eyes twitch in pain and he labored breathing between his gritted teeth as he withstood the Crutiatus Curse. Severus was on his feet the next moment, reflexes still strong even four years after the war.

The man had blocked Minerva's spell and was screeching at the top of his voice at Severus.

"You killed him! You killed my brother! You watched them torture my parents and you killed my brother!" The man was tossing spells everywhere. Harry and Flitwick had been protecting the children, but in their distraction he had tossed another spell at Severus. Severus protected himself this time, trying to get his head past the accusations the man was making. He didn't recognize him, but that didn't mean much. He had done a lot of things as a Death Eater that he was not proud of, these accusation could very well be true. Unfortunately for him, that thought distracted him enough for another Cruciatus to land, this time hitting him. At the same time Minerva's spell finally landed, knocking the man unconscious.

Harry knelt over Severus as he grunted, trying to relax his muscles away from the pain. After years of enduring, this long reprieve had made him soft on this curse and his body wasn't as young as if had been. He heard Minerva order the prefects to take the students to their common rooms. He wasn't sure how she would get the Slytherins to agree. They were loyal to him first and would want to know he was okay. He really hoped she succeeded though. He didn't want any other witnesses around.

He felt Harry's breath as the man leaned over him in concern. He squeezed his shoulder gently before standing up. Severus nearly cried out at the loss of contact with him. It had been grounding him from the pain. He did hear Harry bark at the students.

"Anyone still in this hall in the next ten minutes will be serving detention tonight with Mr Filch!" The sight of their favorite Professor roaring at them seemed to get them all moving because the room was empty of students and most staff within minutes. Minerva herded the staff out, leaving Harry, Severus and Poppy.

The medwitch clucked her tongue.

"You need your own formula. Do you have any still?" Severus nodded, jerkily. The ghost of the pain still rampant in his body. Harry lifted him easily and nodded to Poppy, guiding them to the hall. Severus distracted himself with the thought of how strong Harry had become. Severus tried to snarl at the younger man to let go of him, but Harry ignored whatever managed to come out of his mouth. They made it to his chambers in good time and Severus let them in.

Harry gently set him on the sofa and went to retrieve the potion. Severus made a mental note to ask how he knew where it was and what it looked like when he returned with the correct vial. The potion cleared away his trembles and let him look at Harry. He lifted his hand for another and it flew silently to his outstretched grip. He handed it over.

"You were hit too." Harry took the potion and gulped it in gratitude, thankfully not arguing. Severus looked at him. He had taken that first one for Severus. Harry had been under the Cruciatus before, many times since he was fourteen Severus was ashamed to say. And yet, he had pushed him out of the way. He had even emptied the great hall effectively. All for Severus.

-End Flashback-

After that incident, They had become much closer. Harry started perfecting his spells in the dungeons near Severus as he brewed and Severus started ingredient hunting near the Quidditch Pitch where he flew. They had tea in the evenings. All through the next school year, this comfortable friendship had deepened. It was in this time that Harry realized something terrible. He was attracted to the Potions Master. No, he wasn't attracted to him, he was in love with him. Swell!

000

He had hidden it well. Severus didn't suspect a thing for several months. Then one evening, he figured it out.

-Flashback-

Harry let himself into Severus's chambers. The wards put up a bit of a fight, but Harry was fine with that. it was a mild game they both played. They were keyed into the dangerous wards, but they found entertaining wards to put up for each other. One, that Harry had missed once, had covered him in blue fuzz and Severus had sported brilliant green hair for a weekend. He had used a glamor extensively those few days. Harry was just sitting down, wondering where the other man was, this was their usual time for tea, when the door opened from the bathroom.

At first Harry wondered if he was dreaming or hallucinating as Severus stepped out of the steamy bathroom, a towel around his hips and another in his hands on his hair. Water glistened on his chest and ran down to where the towel dipped low. It was very cliche. And very hot.

Severus was actually grumbling and had not yet noticed Harry. One of his students had added too many quills and the entire dungeon was covered in hot pink bubble gum, or something very similar. The dungeons included everyone who had been present, unfortunately. That stuff stuck to everything. He wasn't looking forward to cleaning it up either, along with the students whose fault it was. Actually the cauldron should have covered the room in boiling goo, but Severus caught the mistake as it was happening and had added basil at the last moment, causing a cooling effect even as the potion exploded. No injuries, unless you counted pride.

When he looked up at see Harry, the man could see his face freeze in surprise at the presence in his rooms.

"A moment, if you will." His straight-backed answer was predictable as he vanished into his bedroom to get dressed. Harry had sat back down and groaned as he held his head. That image was going to do nothing for his dreams tonight.

"Potter?" Harry smirked. The habit still popped up to call each other their last names when surprised or irritated. And they did indeed still rub each other the wrong way from time to time. Harry rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, that was different attire then what you usually wear to tea." He was chuckling, but inside he was panicking. Severus eye's had narrowed in that knowing way.

"Indeed" Harry looked at him as the word was drawn out. He could tell that Severus had caught something was odd, maybe not what, but at least Harry was hiding something. And Harry hiding something was an irresistible puzzle to the Potions master, almost as much fun to solve as his potions experiments. Harry bore his scrutiny as he poured the tea and sat back. And as he drank the tea and as he bid him goodnight.

-End Flashback-

Harry still wasn't sure if Severus had figured it out that night or not. The funny thing was, three nights later the reverse happened. It was almost script perfect up until Severus had spoken.

-Flashback-

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, grumbling about Hagrid's propensity for odd creatures with goo on them and said goo's affinity for his hair when another magical signature caught his attention. He trusted his wards, so the only person who could really be here was Severus. He looked up and saw what had to be a mirror image of what he had looked like the previous encounter. Severus swallowed.

"P-Potter?" Harry just stared at him a moment as the man's eyes traveled the length of his body again. Although shy, Harry found himself exhilarated by the feeling. Instead of going to his room, as the other man had done, he walked forward slowly.

"Severus?" His low tone seemed to make Severus even more tense. He placed a hand on Severus's chest, feeling the gasp from the man in front of him. The Slytherin was watching him like a rabbit watched a hawk, wondering when and how it would strike. Harry had to raise himself a bit to brush his lips against the man's.

It was meant to be a light kiss, but with a moan, Severus had wrapped his arms around Harry's bare back and pulled him closer. His long fingers had tangled deliciously with Harry's hair and controlled his head to angle for a deeper kiss. Harry felt the room spin slightly as Severus's tongue ravished his mouth. The stiff fabric of the older man's shirt was playing havoc with the skin on his chest, teasing the nipples into stiff buds. His answering moan seemed to snap Severus out of it.

Harry suddenly found himself bereft his companion. The dark man was standing several feet away, panting, face flushed, looking more sexy then any man had a right to look.

"No." Harry frowned at the word between Severus's pants. "No, you don't want to do this." Harry frowned as his breathing reagained itself and his mind took over.

"What?" He was staring at the flushed professor. "I don't want to what?" He stepped closer, but that only made Severus retreat further away.

"I"m not a good fit for you, Potter." Harry sneered at him.

"I'm not my father! At least call me by name now, of all times. And why the hell would you not be a good fit for me? And if you mention the press or the public I will hex your skin blue!" Severus seemed to be panting too hard to sneer at that.

"Potter! Harry! I"m an old, cranky, ugly, bad man! I am not a good fit for you?" Harry had glared at him with the last name, but regarded him with growing irritation.

"YOU ARE NOT OLD, OR UGLY!" He fairly shouted at the other man. He toned it back at the wince he saw. "I like the cranky part, so I won't argue, and what the hell do you mean by bad?" Severus stared at him in confusion.

"I am a bad man." Harry gave him a skeptical sneer, worthy of Severus himself. Harry remembered a dirty secret he had learned about the Slytherin in front of him. When angry, he had the tendency to give more information away.

"You did not side with Voldie, you did not kill me, you even protected me. I'm waiting to see where you are bad. And don't even bring up my Mum! Leave her out of this." The Slytherin shook his head.

"That is NOT what I meant!" Harry nearly exploded.

"Then what the hell did you mean?"

"Language!"

"NO! What the Fuck!"

"Masocism you imbecile!" Harry stopped, letting the word sink in. Severus had nearly roared it, but now, he seemed to realize what exactly he had said. Harry could practically see him retreat behind those masks of his.

"Masocism?" Harry's question was curious and innocent. Severus had turned away from him. Harry could practically feel the despair pouring off the man.

"Have you ever heard of BDSM?" Harry strained to hear the murmur. He really wished that some day the man would teach him how to talk that softly without actually whispering.

"BDSM? Like the sex practice?" Harry had heard of it. Fascinated by it actually, but he hadn't ever really seen any of his partners as the type. Was Severus saying he was the type.

"Yes! I practice it! You get it, you stupid man! I"m a deviant so-" Harry had strode forward and crushed his lips against the other man's again, gripping him hard enough that Severus would have had to put real strength into gaining freedom.

"I hear you." His whisper quieted the Slytherin. "If its all okay with you, I could practice as well."

-End Flashback-

He had let go of the prickly man at that and gone and gotten changed. By the time he was done, his chambers were empty. They avoided each other for the next two weeks, much to the annoyance of the entire school at large. Most of the staff and many of his students had some up to him and asked if he was alright. He had heard horror stories about Potions classes being borderline nightmarish. It had stayed that way until one night, Harry returned home to find the dark man standing in his sitting room.

-Flashback-

Severus looked at Harry, something stirring in his eyes as Harry stared back at him.

"Are you certain?" Harry had cocked his head to one side.

"I've never done it myself, so certain of BDSM? No. Certain of you? Yes." Harry had let himself fantasize, but nothing more. Severus glided forward. His fingers rested gently on Harry's cheek.

"I switch between Dominant and Submissive." Harry looked at him.

"I think I will as well." The finger dragged down Harry's cheek to his throat.

"We should talk." Harry nodded, letting Severus draw him to the couch and sit them both on it. "How much do you know?" Harry shifted uneasily.

"I am aware of most types BDSM takes, I think. I have experienced personal use, but never with another." He was whispering now. This was one of the secrets he hadn't ever shared. Especially with the beating he used to get from his uncle. People would really think him nuts.

"You are aware of a safe word?" Harry nodded.

"A word that communicates the submissive's true feelings in an encounter to the dominant." Severus nodded, pulling Harry back against him. Harry willingly leaned back, enjoying the finger playing with his nipples.

"And what words come to your mind to use?" Harry thought as the hand stroked itself down his stomach and then back up.

"I know red and green are common, but considering my past with those colors, I would prefer something else. Like white for stop." He was breathing heavily now, squirming in Severus's lap as the man continued to play with his upper body, removing his shirt in the process.

"Can you remember those?" Harry nodded as Severus licked the side of his neck. Harry could feel Severus's excitement poking him in the back as his hands grasped the couch. Severus let his hand grace the top of his pants in question. Harry had simply nodded.

He nearly passed out as he felt the hand slip under the waist of his pants to rub the skin there. He bit his lip as he turned into Severus's neck to pant. The man's growl was in his ear as his nipple was pinched.

"Don't bite your lip. I want to hear you. Watch!" The hissed command made his nerves sing as Harry forced his eyes open and on the slender fingers slowly opening his pants. He let out a moan and strained to touch the man under him. Severus collected his wrists with his free hand and bound them to the couch.

"What's your safeword?" Harry panted, bringing his mind under control long enough to answer the man.

"White." Severus kissed his neck.

"Good." Harry's back arched sharply as the man's hand gripped his length in a punishing grip. The other hand rested gently on the nipples as he pumped. Harry could feel himself tighten.

"Sev  _pant pant_  Sev I'm  _pant_  I-" Severus seemed aware of what he was going to say.

"Cum." His voice resonated in Harry's ear as Harry saw white. He felt he spell lift as he came down off his high. He turned in Severus's lap. The man was regarding him with a nervous blank expression, as if not sure what he expected. Harry smiled and captured his lips in a forceful kiss.

"Shall I return the favor?" Severus just shuddered at his voice. He bent over and covered the man's nipple with his mouth through the fabric, knowing that, once moist, it would provide torturous friction as the man breathed. As expected, Severus gasped at the sensation, hands fisting in Harry's hair shakily. Harry smirked remembering what he had said earlier. He was both ways. Harry threaded his fingers through Severus's and stretched them behind his head, knowing that there was cord ties on the arm of the couch.

"What's your safe word?" Severus eyed him with some trepidation, but spoke quietly.

"White." Harry's heart sang at the acceptance. He kissed the man hard, pulling his arms behind his head and binding them to the couch. He then returned his attention to the man's nipples. The panting was indeed creating that friction Harry had been going for and by the time he was finished with the second hidden bud, the dark man below him was writhing and moaning. He had never though Severus to be the more vocal of them. He scooted back away and down to the end of the couch. Severus watched him with fevered eyes, trying to control his reactions. Harry smirked at him and removed his pointed shoes.

Severus shuddered at the look, but watched in anticipation as first his shoes then his socks were removed by the smirking male. Harry knew he was ticklish, them having talked about tickling during one of their tea session. The bottoms of Severus feet were not just ticklish, as he had inferred when pressed, but very ticklish. Harry didn't touch the bottoms of his feet though, letting his fingertip grace the top to the ankle and then back to where the big toe met its neighbor. Every time it made a circuit of his foot it came close to the bottom, to tickling him without doing so. The effect was unbearably erotic. He shifted as his trousers became very uncomfortable. Harry smirked as he reached up and opened them up, letting his erection spring from them. Severus shuddered as it leaked pre-cum.

Harry eyed him as he leaned forward and flicked his pink tongue out and back in his mouth, a breath away from the straining cock. Severus trembled as he watched Harry tease him.

"What's your safeword?" Severus took a deep breath to focus.

"Whi-white." Harry smiled. Slowly, eyes locked with Severus's he let his tongue graze the underside of the erection. His hands on Severus's hips prevented the bucking motion that most nearly followed. Severus was doing a good job of smothering the moans, but Harry could feel his tension.

"Shall I see how vocal you can be?" Severus gave him a mild glare, quieting, accepting the challenge. Harry smirked and nibbled on the shaft. He saw Severus arch backwards, but kept his quiet. His panting was giving him away though. Harry licked back up the cock again and with a sly grin in the professor's direction his blew across it.

Severus nearly jumped as he let out a pleading sob, pulling hard on his bonds. Harry let his hands reach up and pinch the nipples beneath the fabric, hard and held them as Severus's writhing pulled at them, wrenching another groan from the man.

"Merlin Harry!" His plea made Harry smile as he took the cock completely in his mouth. Severus nearly shot off the couch, choking Harry a moment, before he remembered the control the man's hips.

"Harry Please." He relaxed his throat as he had read and growled. The vibration was too much and Severus came. Harry swallowed and crawled up the man as his trembling calmed. Harry released the hands and smiled as they immediately wrapped around him.

-End Flashback-

That had been quite a night. They had fallen asleep there and the next day had been happy.

Harry shook his head. Now  _he_  was thinking about it.  _Damn_. He decided that he had had enough of this meet and greet with other masters in different fields and decided to locate his lover, let him know he would be in Severus's room.

They had been together for several months before Minerva had knocked on Severus's door one morning looking for Harry. Despite the blushes they sported, a week later much of Harry's stuff found its way downstairs. He still had his rooms and as far as everyone not on staff was concerned he slept in them.

Harry smirked. Had Minera been a few moments earlier, she would have seen Harry tied up spread eagle on the wall, begging his master to let him cum. They had found over the last year and a half that Harry was turned on by role play to an extreme and spanking was always a good thing. Severus on the other hand, wouldn't be submissive in role play, nearly breaking down once when they tried it. Calling Harry 'Master' was too much, after what his last 'Master' had done to him for twenty years. He did enjoy being restrained more then Harry. Harry didn't mind his limbs to be bound, but he was more turned on when they were free and he had to keep them still by sheer force of will. Severus, on the other hand got hard just feeling bonds tightening. Gag, butt plug and cock ring could keep him writhing for quite some time. Harry had to admit the sight of his lover writhing with a cock ring nearly had him cumming.

They both had hang ups though. With their past, they had to. Each one they found, each past demon they unearthed, they both healed. Harry couldn't handle a whipping or any truly painful strike due to his uncle. Also, enclosed places were a comfort, but a big no no for intense passion. His cupboard had been his haven from his uncle as well as his prison. He couldn't enjoy being in an enclosed space, even though it calmed him during a panic attack. Severus had cleaned out one of his broom closets for Harry and lined it with soft blankets. When Harry had found out about it, he had broken down in tears. Severus had nearly panicked, thinking something was wrong. Harry had never had anyone accept that part of him before. Everyone either wanted to make it disappear or ignore it until it did.

Severus also had past demons. He needed to be able to see. Not necessarily see Harry anymore, though at first that was needed too, but blindfolds were out. Likewise was his face against the floor or the ground or any surface not Harry. He didn't mind pain, but he preferred Harry's flesh providing it to an instrument. He also didn't like the cold. Heat was good for both of them and an ice cube was used to torture Harry frequently, but Severus didn't like it. He also liked being held, touched. He panicked less when Harry was physically touching him, or at least his magic was, letting Severus know he was there. He had been abandoned too many times.

Harry smiled at the idea of some fun tonight when he realized he had just circled the room twice and hadn't seen his lover. He waylaid Minerva.

"Severus left at the beginning. Mssr Piggney stomped away from him and he left shortly afterward." Harry thanked her, frowning. Severus had left nearly twenty minutes ago. Why hadn't he told him? Harry shook his head, wondering if his lover had simply been too annoyed. He certainly was. There were over twenty masters visiting tonight and he was still the boy who lived instead of a young man with a defense mastery and a muggle relations certificate.

He turned and went to find Flitwick to double check on their meeting the next day, intending on heading to bed after that. He had just confirmed they had canceled for tomorrow, giving him a free day, when he felt a very specific tingle in his magic.

000

Severus growled as he let himself into his rooms. He hated the part he had played in the last war, but he hated the reputation it had given him even more. He didn't mind the irritable snarky attitude everyone expected. He was irritable and snarky. But he wasn't a cruel man nor had he enjoyed the war by any means.

He sighed and stepped into his sitting room. Hopefully Harry would be down soon and they could drink some tea and cuddle or he could truss Severus up and let him squirm. Severus rather liked the second idea. He always felt wanted, desired when Harry stood, with an erection, and watched Severus writhe. The look of adoration and love he received from Harry was worth everything to him. He smirked. Maybe Harry would appreciate a mild invite.

That the was last thought he had before he felt a stun spell hit him.

He shook the darkness off mentally, keeping any outward sign of his consciousness to a bare minimum. Reflexes from the war hadn't dulled that far. He wouldn't mind knowing who had gotten past all their wards though.

He heard a chuckle off to the right.

"I know you're awake. I used the same ward used in Hospitals on patients." Severus tensed, the man's voice was sure. Severus tried to get up, discovering that he was bound. His hands were behind him and his feet under him. He couldn't speak around the gag in his mouth, but he could feel the lack of clothing on his chest. He also discovered a lack of sight which made him very nervous. He pulled testingly at the spell, but he felt he magic dampening wards around him. He didn't try magic. They could sometime react painfully to wandless magic. This man was good. He rolled to a kneeling position only to have the man's hand push him face down into the floor.

"No you don't. We'll just wait for Mssr Potter, shall we?" Severus felt panic enter him at the thought of Harry returning to this. He hadn't sensed anything wrong with the wards and he had placed them. Harry wouldn't even check, knowing Severus had returned first. He pulled again at the bonds, trying to piece together what magic was used.

"I hadn't expected you to want to play now. Without Harry. Well I can do that." Severus barely had time to think about what that meant when a sting landed on his back. He had felt this before. His father had liked using his belt. He felt a collar keep his head on the ground as the wizard ran a gentle hand up his arm.

"You enjoy humiliating him,don't you? I don't know what kind of hold you have over Harry, but I will save him." Severus gritted his teeth at that. Apparently the man had wanted some sort of response.

"Don't fall asleep now." Severus grunted as cold water splashed on him, causing the marks on his back to sting. The next lashing pulled a pained grunt from him. The collar around his neck was used to pull him upright as he panted against the pain.

"Come on. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself. Like you do when you force Harry to call you Master. Its your turn. Let's hear that name cross your mouth! You could give it to a psycho, let's give it to me." Severus could feel panic unrelated to Harry seep into his mind. He was now actively pulling away from the man who held his collar. The blindfold was ripped off his face as he came face to face with Piggney. The Wards Master. Of course he could break through their wards. He yanked Severus against the wall, bruising his face as his elbow shoved against the back of his neck, cutting off his air.

"Lets hear you call me Master." Severus was seeing spots at this point.

"LET HIM GO NOW!" He felt the man get blasted away from him as all the magic he had performed on Severus dissolved. Severus coughed as he felt himself slide to the ground only to be caught before he hit it. Gentle hands cradled him as he shivered and croaked.

"How?" Piercing green eyes met his in unmistakable fury. Harry pulled him closer.

"Hush. I've got you." His gentle voice soothed Severus in a way he hadn't known it could. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Harry, pulling his lover to him desperately. Harry slide his arms around him, mindful of the bleeding marks on his back as he felt sobs shudder through him.

"Shhh, everything's safe now." That was their phrase. When one of them panicked or flash backed, they said that to help them calm down. Safe. Severus took a deep breath and drew on the strength that had got him through the war.

"We should alert Minerva." He felt Harry smile.

"I did. They are waiting outside for me to let them in." Severus pulled back to look at him in question. Harry looked over at the heap of a man, side-stepping the question. "I need to let Minerva and Poppy in, okay?" Severus felt himself rebel at the thought, but he knew it was necessary. He let Harry help him to a chair and nodded. Harry's patronus separated from him and bounded off. Abstractly Severus wondered when it had changed into a small dragon. A few minutes later Poppy was at his side and Minerva was doing the magical equivalent of hogtying Piggney.

"Use your cream on your back. I"m sure you have some here." Severus nodded. He had designed the cream because his father's marks were always painful. He always had some nearby. She sighed. "The tremors will calm themselves after things pass. You're still staving off a panic attack, aren't you?" Severus glared at the Medwitch, which she ignored as she always did. He hadn't necessarily wanted either Harry or Minerva to know that, as both their tension said they had heard. Harry would have figured it out after they had left, but Minerva...

He was distracted when Piggney woke up. Harry was frowning at him, speaking to Minerva.

"I had actually disarmed him, intending on binding him awake. I guess I used a bit too much force." Severus filed that away for later when Piggney started speaking.

"Madam McGonagal, thank heavens you're here. Harry is trapped. Do you know what that man has been doing to Harry. I had to do something. He's evil. He's a cruel, evil, sinful man-" Harry had leaped for him, forgetting that he was a wizard for a moment and punched him in the face.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" With strength that belied her stature, Minerva restrained Harry from punching the bound man again. "Leave him alone! He is one of the bravest men I know. Just because you idiots can't see that doesn't give you the right to butt into our lives!" He was screeching at the man, who, having recovered from the punch, was screaming back.

"No right? He has no right to tie you up and rape you over and over again. Your life debt to him was paid in full when you kept him out of Azkaban! He has no right to touch you with his hands that are stained wit- hrmph!" Minerva gagged the man, deciding she didn't want to know what else he was going to say. She actually hadn't needed to know what he had already said about her professors' love life.

"I kept him out of Azkaban because he never deserved Azkaban! He has every right to touch me! I give him that right! He doesn't rape me,you sick bastard!" Minerva placed a hand on Harry's arm, stopping his dialogue a moment. He looked at her, incensed beyond belief. She simply pointed behind him at Severus, who was white by now.

"Get this filth out of here!" He growled as he spun away and stalked towards Severus. He gathered the shaking man into his arms as Minerva and Poppy left. Poppy placed the cream Severus would need next to them, having summoned it from wherever it had been. Harry pulled them to the couch, bringing up the wards around them. Severus recognized the wards Harry used when they didn't want to be disturbed. He hadn't ever paid them special attention other then noting a silence ward. Now he did was amazed to notice that it redirected floo visits and house elves, strengthened his wards and sent the portraits off on a walk. They were more effective then his were, for sure. Harry pulled him close.

"I'm sorry." Severus started when he heard that. He looked at Harry in confusion. "I should have been here. This was focused at me, not you. I"m sorry." Severus laid his head on Harry's shoulder, gripping his shirt.

"How did you know?" Harry hadn't answered that question earlier. He felt Harry settle into a more comfortable position.

"I added a few wards." Severus could sense a touchy subject. "When I noticed you reaching out for my magic, I could feel your emotions at that point. You always relaxed when you felt my magic. So I created a ward here of my magic. Its linked to me. Honestly I forget about it most of the time. If you were to reach for my magic and I'm not here it would react. You would feel it to some degree and I would feel you. I felt your panic in the Great Hall." Severus stared at Harry as the man looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I think I forgot." He could see how worried Harry was about this. Severus took his safety seriously. That was why he hated blindfolds so much.

"How did you use magic. I've felt your spells. They wouldn't have stood up to that dampening charm." Harry winced slightly.

"Err.. that's because I didn't use my wand. I kind of forgot about it." Severus looked at him sceptically. Harry reached over and grabbed the cream. "Turn around, I'll put this on your back." Severus glared at him, but complied. Harry continued a moment later. "My magic isn't lessened without a wand, but heightened. A wand directs and minimized my magic, allowing me to cast regular spells at every strength. Wandless magic is hard for me to keep at a minimum strength. That's why I rarely use it." Severus had actually wondered before this evening if Harry couldn't use wandless magic on a regular basis. He wouldn't be the first.

"That's why a disarming spell knocked Mssr Piggney unconscious?" Severus hazarded a guess, turning back around now that Harry was done with his back. Harry shrugged weakly before nodding, still not looking at Severus. Severus frowned, leaning forward.

"Harry?" Those green eyes looked at him warily.

"I can control it perfectly, but it..." He looked at the floor in unease. Severus could see his eyes turning glassy. He placed a finger under Harry's chin and tilted his head up until Harry was forced to meet his gaze.

"But what Harry?" His voice wa gentle, reassuring. Harry swallowed.

"It scares people." Severus raised an eyebrow. An action so Severus that Harry almost chuckled.

"People?" Harry winced.

"Ginny. Molly. Ron. Hermione." He was whispering now. Severus had wondered why the golden trio hadn't gotten together as often as they used to. Sometime just over a year ago it had happened.

-Flashback-

Severus was just putting the finishing touched on the Wolfsbane for Lupin for the month when Harry stormed into the dungeon. Casting the appropriate bottling charm, Severus went looking for the young man he had been practically living with for a year. Harry was cooking. He had a small camping stove in Severus's quarters along with a sink and Cupboards, courtesy of Dobby, for Harry to use when he wished. Mostly he made them breakfast. Usually he did most everything the muggle way, leaving his wand on the table. Today he was flicking it around, doing this that and the other thing. Severus stared a moment, determining that Harry was more hurt then angry. He sighed and checking to make sure the Wolfsbane Potion was correctly bottled, prepped and his equipment stowed away he walked up behind the furious young man and wrapped his arms around him.

Predictably, Harry pulled away. Severus merely tightened his grip.

"Let me go!" Severus snorted.

"Not until you look like you aren't going to set fire to the chambers." Harry ceased struggling and slumped down, taking Severus with him. He was shuddering in withheld sobs. Severus, feeling the surrender, moved one of his hands and carded it through Harry's hair. This was one of the most effective ways of relaxing the boy in front of him.

"I hate Harry Potter." Severus congratulated himself on not freezing at  _that_  statement. Although they had discussed Harry's annoyance with his life before, this was much more drastic.

"Indeed. And what had Harry Potter done now that has made him so deplorable?" Harry turned towards Severus. Severus could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"He doesn't always think." Severus would have made a smartass remark to  _that_  statement had his mouth not been occupied with other things, namely kissing Harry back. Harry's fingers grasped his hair and yanked his head back, setting the control of the kiss, dominating.

"What's your safe word?" That was the phrase for who was dominant. If Severus wanted to take over he would have tossed it back,  _what's yours_? If Severus had wanted equal play he would have simply replied  _none_.

"White." He felt Harry's teeth sink into his neck. He closed his eyes, groaning at the pain pleasure sensation. He felt Harry remove his shirt and pants magically before kissing him again. He felt thick bands encircle his knees, ankles and thighs, just below his already throbbing length. Similar bands trapped his arms by his side, hands just out of reach of the erection he felt. He felt Harry caress his back before he felt his wand placed in his hand. He looked back at Harry in question, panting. Harry didn't look at him. Severus didn't have time to ask about this confusing development as he felt a rope attach to the back of the rope around his stomach and hands. It lifted him up, attaching to the loop on the ceiling. His toes were solidly still on the ground and his head hung over, but for only a few moments before another band snaked its way around his chest and attached to the ceiling. He felt the bands around his legs come alive.

The first time Harry had done that it was had startled his so much that he had nearly said their safe word. They slithered in an erotic fashion around until they were wrapped around each leg and then spread them. Now Severus was suspended, legs spread, bent over, with Harry's hand resting on his back lightly. He was panting with excitement, but not so far gone that he hadn't forgotten the wand Harry had placed in his hand. He fingered it nervously. He was very adept at wandless magic. Given his like for gags in his mouth, Harry knew he could knock over a bell or something as a safe 'word'. His mind was pulled out of this thought by the smack to his bottom.

Harry spanked first his right cheek then his left. Severus wiggled, trying to get that delicious feeling to land a bit lower, between his spread legs. Harry hadn't obliged, but rather spanked him harder before running a finger down the under side of his erection. Severus arched in surprise, pulling on the restraints on his legs. He was squeezing his wand so hard he feared he would break it. He dropped it to avoid such an outcome only for Harry to pick it up and place it back in his hands. Harry walked around to the front of Severus. He got out a bell to Severus's excitement. The bell usually meant there would be something in his mouth. Harry set it on the table. Severus then noticed his eyes. They weren't the smirking, mischievous they usually were during these games. They were frightened, unsure. Severus was about to calm himself down to try and understand when he felt the band on his leg move.

He crawled up his leg and before Severus could figure out its destination, it penetrated him. He arched up, shouting in pleasure as the vine pulsed within him, a small piece of it leaving to wrap around his swollen member in a makeshift cock ring. He writhed on the restraints, but even though he had some motion, since the vine was attached to him, it wasn't effecting the uneven rhythm it used to nuzzle his prostrate.

"Harry!" He panted. Struggling against his bonds. "Merlin, Harry. Please!" Harry's hand cupped his chin as the vine stilled a moment. Panting Severus looked up at his lover with fevered eyes.

"You want something?" Severus bit his lip. True he was vocal during sex, but not with words. He knew Harry took perverse pleasure in wrenching words from him. In the light of the challenge, he wasn't going to back down easily. This time, however, Harry might had found his weakness as the vine nuzzled his prostate again causing him to open his eyes in ecstasy. The cock ring in place, he felt his pleasure reach tortuous levels.

"Well, Severus? Is there something you want?" Severus grunted in effort to keep his tongue as the vine writhed within him. Harry nodded.

"Yes, more persuasion then." He was about to wonder what else Harry could do when the bond around his chest contracted around his nipples. He fisted his hands, no longer mindful of his wand, hoping it didn't break. The vine inside him brushed his prostrate again, vibrating this time.

"Yes, Harry! Please! Let me cum! Please! Oh Merlin!" He writhed without restraint as Harry smiled and touched his cock. At that moment the band at its base removed itself and Severus felt wave after wave of pure pleasure assault his senses. He couldn't see or hear, all that existed was Harry and the feelings.

When he came to his senses they were on the couch. Severus's head was resting on Harry's chest, his wand in front of him. He drew in a full shaking breath.

"Why'd you give me my wand?" Harry froze in his lazy exploration of Severus's back, startled. He wrapped his arms around Severus tightly, never wanting to let go, it felt like.

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me." Severus chuckled softly, nudging the wand until it rolled onto the floor. He looked up at his lover.

"I wouldn't have let you be dominant if I was scared of you."

-End Flashback-

Harry had just stared at him and then pulled him into a hug. He had remembered later that evening that Harry had been with Ron and Hermione at the Weasley home. What had happened there that would make a Weasley of all poeple afraid of him? Now he knew. Well, not what happened, but at least what had scared them. He sighed letting himself lay back against Harry. He felt Harry's arms encircle him again.

"What other wards do I not know about?" Harry stiffened. Severus felt a growl well up within him. Just what had the brat been up to.

"Well, there is one right now that I"m testing, it prevents House elves from comeing into the bedroom. Dobby has been working on breaking it, I don't know the results yet. He wanted to make sure we wouldn't be  _in_  the bedroom when he tried." Severus could feel his humor as he too chuckled. "There is one preventing type three dampening spells and above." Harry spoke softly. Severus froze. Type 3 dampening and above were the ones that prevented Wandless magic. He looked at Harry as the young man shifted uncertainly. He could have used wandless magic. In fact, just using it would have broken the spell.

"That would have been nice to know about." Harry winced at the dry growl.

"It's been there for over a year. I was testing it, but I found a better testing location and forgot I had put it here until tonight." Severus growled at his lover in jest.

"Just how many spells have you cast on our chambers that you've forgotten?" His glare followed that mocked demand as Harry froze and looked at him. Severus frowned. Harry could usually pick up when he was joking these days.

"Our?" His hesitant question distracted Severus. He could see Harry's vulnerable eyes shining at him. It was true that they were technically Severus's chambers and he had never really called them  _our_  any more then he called them  _his_  anymore. Usually they were simply  _the_  chambers. Harry was holding his breath, looking at Severus.

"Yes, our, brat! yours and mine! I live here to you know." He was purposefully evading the point.

"Mine?" Severus was starting to get a bit worried. What the hell was his brat going on about?

"Yes yours. Yes mine." Harry looked around the chambers. Their chambers as if he hadn't seen them before. Severus noted the tears begin behind his eye lashes as he surveyed the place. He looked at Severus again.

"Home?" Severus felt his heart triple time. Of course, he knew what Harry wanted. Harry had told him himself. All his life he had lived in someone else's house. His uncle's, the school, his friend's, his godfather's, his work, his lover's. Severus leaned forward. What Harry had always wanted was a home that wasn't going to be taken away from him.

"Home. And, if you'd like, Prince Manor is also your home. It always will be. I've already changed my will and the deeds." He was speaking quietly as Harry stared at him.

"But why? Why would you do that? Why accept me into your home. Why would you want a freak always living with you?" Severus shut him up with a punishing kiss. He growled at Harry.

"Anyone who calls you a freak, even you, will have to go through me. Understood?" Harry stared at him. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Severus tightly as he whispered in his ear.

"Understood." Severus held him, damning himself a fool for not saying it earlier. He had done it last year and hadn't mentioned it, because he had been worried about Harry's reaction. Severus brushed the hair on Harry head down with one hands as he muttered.

"Good."

000

Later that evening found Severus laying on Harry's chest on their bed. His back was way too scratched for him to lay on his back. He was toying with Harry's nipple idly.

"So what did you actually do that day?" Harry looked at him in confusion until Severus waved his hands magically. He frowned as he recalled it.

-Flashback-

Hermione was humming with Ginny and Molly and playing with Rose on the front lawn when Ron and Harry popped in. They had sat down near the porch and started talking, not really realizing that Rose had crawled away. The little tyke was a speedy little thing. They heard a slight bang.

"That's Fred's jaw breaker bangers. He was trying to get them to stabilize, but they haven't yet. He left them in the garage until he could locate a moment Arresto that worked." Molly's explanation made perfect sense to everyone. They had stared discussing some of the more wild experiments of the twins over the years when Hermione noticed Roses absence. She had yelped as she scanned for her daughter. Harry was the first to spot the child over by the barn. The barn that loud banging was coming from.

A creaking was the only warning before the entire structure started to collapse. Ginny, Hermione and Ron raced towards the structure and Molly leaped for her wand on the porch. They had all set them down there. Harry could see none of them would make it in time. He flung out his magic in a silent levitating charm, shielding charm, binding spell and repairo. The barn organized itself, floating several meters off the ground, the banger, which was the size of your fist vibrated as it resisted Harry's active binding spell and Rose clapped from under the shielding charm Harry had cast. Harry, seeing Rose was unhurt, focused on lowering the barn safely. He didn't remove the shield charm, so that by the time Hermione had made it to her child, her couldn't actually touch her. She couldn't even touch Ron. All three of them had been included when Harry had shielded his friends.

By the time he had finished setting the barn gently back into place and had turned to inspect Roze for damage, Hermione was frantically trying to get to her daughter. Harry didn't think she was even thinking much anymore as he released the shielding charms. This left the binding charm only. He stared at the jawbreaker in confusion as Hermione and Ron swept their child into their arms. He turned to Molly.

"What should I do with this?" He looked at her when she didn't answer. She was staring at him in fear. He shot her a confused look and turned to the others. Hermione and Ginny were shielding Rose as Ron trembled with something. Anger? Fear? Hurt? Harry wasn't sure. He was sure he heard him yelling.

"Get the hell away from my family!"

-End Flashback-

Harry remembered the hurt of that statement. He hadn't ever had it official, but he had felt adopted into the Weasleys. The fact that he hadn't been had hurt more then he had wanted to imagine. He had conjure a sealed, unbreakable jar for the vibrating ball. Summoned his wand, trying to ignore the flinches from everyone present and apparated away.

Severus was seething inside for what those imbeciles had done to Harry. Harry had seen Fred and George several time since, but as far as Severus was aware he hadn't actually visited Hermione and Ron or Molly since. The only time he had seen Rose had been when Minerva had been babysitting and was called away. Mostly writing letters and fire speaking. How irritating.

Harry had started playing with Severus's hair during the retelling. Severus snuggled up close to Harry.

"They were being idiots. You protected their child, your goddaughter, and they were afraid of you. Fools" Harry smiled sadly at Severus's muttering.

"Yeah." Severus sighed.

"So what other wards?" He chuckled as Harry jumped. "Very Slytherin Harry, but YOu can't distract me that easily." Harry sighed. Severus felt the air around them change.

"You can feel them now." Severus sat up looking at him in question, but reached out with his magic. He identified his own wards easily. And the wards Harry had already told him. He felt some basics that were duplicated of his. He felt the hiding spell that kept them hidden, the one Harry was lifting right now. He felt the other. Impressive. One opened the floo between here and the med ward should it sense blood in any large quantity. One was an alarm that was attached to Dobby, he assumed. But then he felt the others. There were a few small things for fires and smoke and gases, probably Harry's concern over his brewing. But there was one that he felt. It was a healing spell. In fact, now that Harry was lifting the hiding spells he could tell that it was active. It was focused on him. Most of the time healing spells work when activated, but in wards where the patient could hurt themselves, there are spells that alerts others to when a patients health has changed and starts the healing process. It doesn't take much magic and it doesn't do much other then track the person and attempt to slow them down. Harry had taken that idea, using his principle of attaching it to his magic and intensified it.

This ward would heal Severus regardless of the injury. It depended on Harry's strength, but Severus could feel the amount of Magic Harry had stored in this room and in the other rooms. It would last a while and was probably enough to completely refuel him should he be drained to exhaustion, several times over. Severus looked at Harry. He had to clear his throat to speak.

"Why?" Harry gave him a questioning look. "Some of these spells would be difficult to remove. If you didn't know this was your home, why?" He stared at Harry as the brunette sat up, face level with his.

"Because I love you." Severus felt a star burst in his chest and fill his entire being with its light and energy.

"What?" He croaked, not sure where his voice had gone. Harry placed a hand on Severus's cheek.

"I love you." Severus stared at Harry as he whispered again.

"What?" Harry smiled slightly.

"I love y-" Harry was interrupted this time as Severus pounced on him, kissing him with for all his worth. He pulled the younger wizard flush against him, banishing every thought from his mind save the man with him. He banished their clothes with a flick of the wrist. He scraped his teeth down Harry's neck hearing his groan in pleasure. He reached between them and tweaked Harry's nipples batting Harry's hands away when he tried to touch Severus.

"I am going to worship you tonight my love." His harsh whisper was against Harry's hair as the male groaned, hand grasping the bed at his side. "Tell me!" Severus could feel the excitement in his lover.

"Yes sensei." Severus smirked. He knew that their former roles were one of Harry's favorites. Harry swore up down and sidewise he hadn't lusted after Severus during school. Severus still playfully disagreed with him. He transfigured the bed end into a desk.

"Take your seat Mr Potter." He purred into Harry's ear, enjoying the delicious shudder that ran down the boys spine. Harry leaped off the bed, scrambling to the desk. There was no chair, but Severus had done that on purpose.

"Tut tut, Mr Potter. Since you cannot seem to find your seat fast enough, you will have to stand." Harry shivered at the hand that barely ghosted his shoulder. "You should keep better track of your seat. Now tell me what is the first step of the Hair Raising Potion?" He smiled as Harry tried to switch mindset to Potions. He was incredible at theory, but his memorization and practical application had proved adequate at best. Most of his theory appeared to be instinctive anyway, not organized thought.

"F-first you use the green base." Severus reached around Harry and pinched his nipple.

"Keep going or this won't be the only detention you serve." Harry bit his lip and continued to the next direction. Severus had chosen a potion Harry knew, but not well. They hadn't covered it since second year and it hadn't been an important one. Even Severus had a hard time remembering it, he brewed so infrequently, doing so from muscle memory more then thought. He slapped Harry's bottom.

"That was incorrect. Start from the beginning." Severus smirked when he saw Harry's breath hitch at the spank. The erection Harry had started to lose when focused on Potions was returning as he struggled to remember with severus caressing different parts of his body. Severus spanked him again.

"Incorrect. I see you need a lesson. Lean over the desk." Harry leaned forward obediantly. Severus spanked him again, hearing Harry gasp as he went up on his toes.

"I'm waiting for the next direction." Harry panted a moment before speaking.

"F-forgive me sensei, I forgot what step I was on." Severus smirked. He leaned close.

"Tut tut you should pay more attention." He nudged Harry's feet apart. He could feel Harry's breathing speed up. "You were telling me how you need to stir five counterclock wise." Severus leaned over him as he ran his fingers under Harry's neck and chin, pulling it up to force him to look ahead. Harry shakily began again from the step Severus had stated as Severus pinched another nipple. He reached behind Harry and rubbed his butt before spanking it again.

"Since you seem unable to recite, perhaps I should teach you some respect and next time you'll study harder." He magically lowered the desk, forcing Harry to lower his shoulders with it.

"Sensei?" Severus breathed in his ear.

"What's your safe word?" He was worried Harry was getting too into the role. it happened before. Severus had noticed and stopped them. In this situation the student would be feeling very real fear. He didn't want Harry feeling that. Harry took a ew deep breathes. Severus felt his body relax as Harry resurfaced.

"White." Severus smiled.

"Good." He bit his tongue before he said Good Boy. If he could avoid it, he never called Harry boy, even in these. That was what those relatived called him, when they weren't using the term freak anyway. He slid hishand back down Harry bottom and carressed the underside of his balls. Harry moaned, wiggling a bit.

"I see you enjoy that." Harry shuddered at his silky voice.

"Yes sensei." Severus relaxed. He could hear Harry in that cheeky response.

"And what about this?" He spanked Harry, making sure to hit the back of his balls. He heard a peasurable grunt from his 'student'.

"Yes sensei." Severus spanked him again, rubbing the red skin between each burst of pain that he knew Harry was enjoying. He grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him upright.

"Of course you like it." He spun Harry, magically summonig a large t-shirt on his chest. Harry looked at him in confusion. This was a new idea Severus had just had.

"Now stand there. Good. Spread your legs. Wider." Harry had his back to the desk, but wasn't actually touching it. He was fidgeting a bit, his erection brushing the inside of the shirt. "Now lift your shirt." Harry's eyes widened as he realized just what Severus had planned. Usually he ordered Harry to keep his hands at his side, but this was even harder. Harry blushed slightly as he lifted his shirt to reveal his swollen member jutting out from his body. Severus knelt down in front of him.

"Now you had better stay there." Harry nodded. Severus pinched his nipple in punishment.

"Y-yes-s s-sen-sensei" He gently drew his finger along the underside of th leaking length. Fondling it he looked into Harry's eyes. He lowered himself and took the member into his mouth. He heard a groan from above him as he let his tongue caress the shaft. His fingers traveled under his balls and back to his twitching hole. Severus pressed two inside, liking the little sounds he was successfully drawing from his lover. He felt his own excitement rise when he found Harry's prostrate and pressed. Harry's entire form arched as he let out a whine. With the warm heat on his length and the fingers abusing his prostrate, Harry felt himself cuming.

"S-sen-sei" He grunted in warning. Severus simply relaxed his jaw and hummed. Harry saw stars there.

"Sev!" Severus caught Harry as his knees failed him, vanishing the shirt in the process. He lifted the muscular man over to the bed, returning the furniture in the room to its rightful configuration. He set Harry down, covering him with his own body. Harry moaned as their erections met and rubbed.

"Sev, please." His ghosting plea caused Severus's member to jump in excitement. He summon lube directly into Harry as he positioned himself. Harry writhed beneath him as he licked his nipples, fingers abusing the other. Harry squirmed.

"Oh God, Merlin, Severus! " Severus smiled at being likened to Merlin and God. He entered Harry with a swift thrust. Harry arched his back as the heat slamed into him. Severus set a lazy pace, building Harry to that slow delicious climb he loved. He felt Harry's hands tangle in his hair. He let himself get pulled in for a kiss. The passion behind that kiss sent his control spiralling out of his reach as he pounded into the younger man. He felt Harry's entrance clench in ecstasy, sending him spiralling over the edge.

000

Severus woke to Harry playing with his hair. He felt Harry give a soft kiss on his forehead. He had never felt so loved before. Harry pulled him closer in his arms.

"Lets spend this summer at home, in the manor." Severus felt his heart leap at the words. He snuggled closer to Harry.

"As long as you are present, I'm not picky as to where we spend our summer." He felt Harry giggle as they both dropped off to sleep.

* * *

 


	2. Weak and Strong are Compatible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't get it in the summary. This is Man on Man explicit smex. severe lemon and mature! there is beating and bondage and role playing, all consensual. If you don't like it Please stop and don't send me a flame.

 

Severus growled as he waved on his clothes. How the blazes had he slept past Harry waking, dressing and leaving? Evening after the day they had had the previous night, good gracious he wasn't that old yet! He grimaced as he straightened his back, feeling the soreness left over from the lash marks. They felt like they were healing on schedule. He stomped out into the sitting room where his floo was chiming for attention.

"Yes yes." He waved at the ward over it. "What?" George winced.

"Yi-ouch! We wake a sleeping baslisk?" Severus glared at him balefully. "We were supposed to call you at this time, remember? We have permission by one Severus Snape to call upon his quarters just after lunch." Snape grumbled at his cheerful voice and cast a tempus. A bit past one. What had Harry given him!

"Well? Step through and set yourselves up. You know the drill!" He barked at the red headed face floating in his fireplace. He went in search of coffee he knew the house elves would leave once they realized he was awake as the face disappeared, to come through in person. He grumbled as he stalked into the study. They usually put it there for him, knowing he went through correspondences first thing. Of course, Harry had been encouraging them to cooperate. Before his intervention, Severus would find it, often on the table in his sitting room, but sometimes, when they felt irritated with him for some reason, it would appear in the oddest of places, a bookshelf, the shower, the mantle, once he even ran into an old coffee in his potted tree, it had been there a while.

He was picking up his cup when he noticed a note Harry had left that morning.

_Hey Love (that means you Sev)_

_Filius had to drag me away from a very handsome creature this morning bound and gagged. He says I'm his prisoner until 2 or so. He plans to release me on the condition that we finish undoing the damage done to his room during class last week. He was going to hogtie me tomorrow, but one of the magicks was reacting strangely and he didn't like it. Of course, my beautiful bed partner wasn't happy either. Did you know Slytherins seem to snuggle more when healing? I'll kiss my lover senseless when I escape._

_Also, don't forget Forge and Gred are coming today at one. Minerva says lunch can be at home for this reason. Have fun!_

_Harry_

_PS touch the flower_.

Severus looked at the hasty drawing of a flower at the bottom of the page. He set his coffee down a moment and placed his thumb over it, more caressing it, then the touch Harry requested. Immediately he felt a thin shimmer of Harry's magic crawl over his skin and settle. He pulled his thumb away, but the magic remained over his skin like a thin cloak. He raised his hand and wandlessly summoned a quill, noting with relief that it came as it was supposed to. He looked at the flower in confusion. He wasn't sure what his brat was up to. He glanced at the opening again, snorting at the comment. Who else would Harry write to in his office. No one else could get in here.

 _Hey Love_. Still. He felt a bubbled of warmth in his chest at that. He remembered what Harry had said the previous night.  _I love you._  He had never thought he'd hear it again. It sounded better then he remembered. Harry was good at making things better then his memory.

-Flashback-

Their tea evenings had continued after they had found out about their mutual attraction, but with the addition of playtime sometimes. They still talked some evenings, but some evenings it was more teasing then talking. They had yet to 'go all the way' as Severus had heard it called, but the touching was fulfilling in its own right. Harry had started coming to him for tea some days, instead of waiting for him in his quarters. The dungeons were more comfortable in their opinion any way.

Currently Severus found himself writhing under the handsome boy as his inquisitive fingers explored every dip and bump on Severus. Severus' hands were grasping the boys shoulders as they were spread out on his transfigured couch. Harry hadn't even touched his cock and it was straining.

"Harry!" He felt the brat smile against his stomach as that wicked tongue darted out to lick at the indent there. He felt those finger flutter up his chest, under his shirt and Harry slowly undid the buttons. Except for when the man had caught him coming out of the shower, Harry hadn't actually seen Severus topless. Severus caught his hands just before he removed the shirt. His fevered eyes met Harry's bright eager ones. He slowly released the hands and Harry kissed the base ofhis throat as he opened the white shirt. Severus moaned, throwing his head back to give Harry more room. Harry gently kissed down as the rest of Severus' Chest was revealed. Once the shirt was completely open he sat back and admired his handy work.

Severus felt himself flush. he had never been shy of his body as much as aware that it wasn't exactly the picture of beauty. He was still as scrawny as he had been as a child. Plus over the years with the Dark Lord had given him new scars on top of the few left over from his father. Instinctively his hands tensed as Harry looked at him. He hoped teh fear he was feeling wasn't showing in his eyes. Harry just reached forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Perfect." Severus gave him a skeptical look, but Harry was already sucking his nipple. He felt Harry's hand com up behind him and pull his shirt down as Harry physically lighted him off the futon. The shirt stopped at his wrists, his plain cufflinks preventing complete removal. harry didn't seem to mind as much as he twisted the shirt behind him, drawing his hands closer together, trapping them behind him as he made Severus' mind spin with the sensations on his nipple. Harry slowly kissed his way to the other one as Severus gripped the fabric of his shirt, holding his own hands captive.

"Harry, please." Harry smirked as he moved back up to his neck.

"Please what?" Severus groaned.

"Touch me!" Harry chuckled, but Severus didn't care as those clever hands found their way under his waist band. He was so close that a few touches and he came. He felt shudders rack through him as Harry vanished the shirt, letting him grip Harry. He relaxed as he came off his high and Harry rolled off of him. He felt the loss, but they had never remained long after the event. He felt Harry lay back on the futon and was about to try to nuzzle him to his excitement when Harry's arms pulled him close. He let himself relax into Harry's embrace as he was pulled close. Usually if there was cuddling afterward, it was Severus holding Harry as the boy calmed down, but this was nice.

"Is this okay?" Severus looked up at him, sensing his tension. Harry was looking at him uncertainly. Severus felt him pulled at his body, the urge to hug Severus to him. Harry wanted to cuddle. Severus felt a glow completely unrelated to his afterglow fill him as he nuzzled Harry under the chin, relishing the arms around him.

"Perfect."

-End Flashback-

Severus hadn't been held, just held since his mother had died. That gift was priceless to him. He had forgotten how good that had felt until Harry did it. Yes Harry was making his life a bright one.

Suddenly in a much better mood, he glided out of the office with his coffee to greet the terrifying twins as they made their usual mess in his sitting room, which was twice as large as it doubled as a potions lab half the time.

000

Minerva sighed as she ducked a flying chair. Harry tried to direct the other furniture away from his boss as he and Flitwick continued to dismantle the magic in the room.

"What on earth happened, Filius? You said it was a minor Levitation spell." the diminutive professor shrugged as he scampered away from the stool that was chasing him.

"It was, mixed with a revolution charm by Mrs Finnegan. They missed the feather and hit the crystal globe. It should have simply magnified the effect." Harry snagged the stool and attached it to the floor in time for a desk to trip him.

"This behavior is would do the Weasley twins proud." Minerva huffed as she spelled the desk that was attacking Harry. Harry nodded his thanks and sent out a wide immobulus. It didn't do much with so many items so large, but it hlated the little things that were dangerous, like the homicidal quills and books. He ducked another desk as a bookshelf barreled through. Minerva flattened herself against the wall.

"Oh for pity's sake. Harry drop your wand and stop this nonsense!" Harry's head swung to his old head of house in panicky astonishment, allowing the chair he had been chasing to tackle him, knocking his wand from his hands anyway. He looked up to see Fillius squeak as he rolled under a desk to avoid the bookshelf and let out his magic.

"Immobulus!" The whole room froze. Minerva shook herself, having been behind a protego and not effected by Harry's spell, and nodded to him.

"That's better." She went over and countered the immobulus on Filius while Harry wriggled himself out from under the chair pile up he had been the bottom of. "Now we can get something done." Filius hoisted himself up.

"Indeed, thank you Professor Potter." Harry could feel him go to work on dismantling hte odd web of magic that had enveloped the room. Minerva came over as Harry picked up his wand.

"Yes, thank you Harry." He glanced at Minerva nervously. She smiled at him and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we have a spot of tea and you can tell me about your wandless magic?" He nodded sheepishly. He really should have told her from the get go. He glanced at the charms professor.

"Go ahead, I've got it now, thank you Professor Potter. Head Mistress? Was there something you needed from me?" Minerva looked at him in confusion a moment before it cleared. "Oh, no Filius, I was looking for Harry. Let us know if you need any more help." Filius nodded and went back to his wand waving. Harry looked at the woman in question.

"What did you need from me?" Minerva smiled.

"Well, I have a guest, but she's got something behind this darn shield and neither of us can release it. I was hoping my DADA professor could help me out." Harry smiled happily.

"Sure!"

000

Severus stepped back in time to avoid the puff of yellow powder that the cauldron emitted. Fred waved his hands through it to dispel it as George coughed.

"I told you! Quills in first. When Quills are in second-"

"-it goes puff in your face." Severus shook his head at the two as they spoke together even when arguing. He was probably one of the few people who ever saw them argue either. Truthfully, the boys were brilliant. They had been in school and they still were. Severus had taken great pleasure in giving them periodic detentions so they could brew in the dungeons safely. Less disasters that way. Less strain on his nerves too. He had figured out eventually that they  _liked_  those detentions. SO much so, that if he didn't find an excuse to give them one,  _they_  gave him an excuse.

He preferred making them up, less gray hairs involved. He had two rules that hey had yet to break. First, their pranks never be truly dangerous to the students. They had actually looked offended at that, until he explained that it wasn't enough to not intend to harm, they had to know whether it would harm the students. He had left the teachers out of that rule, they could defend themselves. His second rule was to leave  _him_  out of their prank wars.

After they had left, in their own unique style, and the war was over, they had come back to ask if they could brew with him again. At first they had simply popped they heads in on him while he was recovering in the hospital with a question or two. Then, after Minerva had tricked him back here, he had gotten used to seeing their faces in his floo with a question. Those soon turned into discussions, at one he simply barked at them to go get the damn product for him to see, and they had been coming over ever since.

Harry had already figured out that Severus wasn't annoyed by the attention, but rather enjoyed his afternoons with the 'Terrifying Two' as he termed them. Severus wasn't sure why they came to see their grumpy old potions professor, but he didn't see a reason in asking them. He had asked Harry's opinion once. He had speculated that it was a combination of things; Severus was the first person to ever completely encourage their potential  _and_  direct it, he had always been willing to discuss whatever it was they were planning provided it followed his two stated rules, neither of which actually curtailed the fun the boys were having, he did, in fact, know what he was talking about and knew they did as well, he didn't mind their unique method of interacting, and he refused to lie to them. Harry also thought that they felt safer when brewing around him. He had always been there as a professor, keeping everyone safe, and in some respects, they might still see him that way. Severus had just decided they wanted to wreck his home instead of their own.

He shook his head to dispel the lasting yellow powder as the twins discussed whether the powder was a desired effect. This was the part he had no play in. Brewing he did, and spontaneous pranks he was clever at, but the marketing of pranks was not his forte. He let himself smirk at their dialogue as he wandered to his favorite chair. He was about to sit when his floo alerted. Frowning he waved at and sat as a brunette appeared. He scowled.

He hadn't really ever had much to do with the Golden Trio except for Harry since the war was over. And with what Harry had told him about last night, he really wasn't interested in talking to Granger.

"I'm sorry to bother you Professor. Might George or Fred be there?" Severus glanced at the cloud of yellow powder still enveloping part of his living space. Hermione sighed in relief. "Finally. Might I speak with one of them? Preferably George." Severus spared her an irritated glance but journeyed back into the smoke. He found George first and sent him in the direction of the floo, while he and Fred attempted to get the yellow powder out of the air and into the cauldron. They had to be careful using magic on an already magical substance.

"Did Hermione say what she needed?" Severus shook his head at the low question. Fred sighed. He glanced at the floo, barely visible as it was. "Do you know what's going on between those three?" Severus gave him a questioning grunt as he found an ingredient that collected the powder effectively. He handed a sprig over to Fred and they waved it around collecting the yellow dust in the air.

"Ron, Hermione and Harry. They haven't met up in months. Harry keeps asking us to give them his best, but they won't talk to or about him. Mum is better. For a bit last year she was just weird, avoiding everything about him, now its better and she asks after him, but whenever we bring up a visit she heads us off. Dad hasn't gotten a thing out of her. Bill and Charlie aren't around enough and Ginny isn't talking." Severus looked at the twin. Fred was growling as he deposited the dust in the cauldron.

"Its something Harry should tell you if your family won't." Fred growled at him.

"Harry  _is_  my family! But this isn't like when Percy was betraying us. Mum kept trying to bring him home. But not Harry." He had stopped collecting the dust and just stared at the heated discussion George and Hermione were having. "I'm worried about him." Severus looked at Fred.

"Harry's never had a family of his own, except us. I mean how did you feel during that last year when the other professors avoided you?" Severus felt himself shudder. That had hurt. He hadn't realized how important their support had been until it was gone.

"Harry misses them. It helps when he sees you two." Fred looked up in surprise. He really hadn't expected Severus to respond at all. "But he really misses seeing everyone." They were distracted by a shriek from the fireplace. Fred rolled his eyes and went to help his twin sort out whatever problem Hermione had.

000

Harry was still looking at Minerva in confusion when she let him into her office.

"Unc'le Harry!" Harry spun and caught the little girl as she screamed and ran at him. He looked at his goddaughter in surprise.

"Rose?" She squeezed his neck tighter. He looked at Minerva as he held her close.

"She wanted your help." He walked into the room with his precious bundle as Minerva closed the door. He sat in a chair and transferred the little monkey to his lap.

"What seems to be the problem, Rose?" She snuggled against him as Minerva smiled and pointed. Over in one corner was a stuffed dragon Harry had given her when she was little. He looked at Rose in confusion.

"Rose?" She sniffled.

"Slither doesn't like me anymore! Just like Unc'le Harry doesn't like me." Harry cradled her close.

"Shh. No, Rose. Uncle Harry loved Rose. I will always love you. Why would you think that?" Rose sniffed again.

"Cuz Unc'le Harry hasn't seen Rose in ages. Rose missed Unc'le Harry!" Minerva hid a smile behind her tea cup. She knew Rose could speak better then that.

"Rose, I love you. Always and forever. I just haven't been to visit recently." Rose frowned.

"Why?" Harry frowned this time, not sure what to say to the child. He didn't want to blame her parents, regardless of their culpability, but he didn't want to lie either.

"Uncle Harry wanted Rose to be safe." She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"But Unc'le Harry protects Rose." Harry was at a loss. He glanced over at the toy.

"Why do you think Slither doesn't like you anymore?" Rose pouted.

"A'cuz she won't tell Unc'le Harry what I say anymore. and she won't let Rose near her anymore." Harry could see tears start int he child's eyes again.

"Well, lets see about that then." He picked her up and they went over to the dragon. He could feel the shield Minerva had told him about, but it didn't have any new magic in it. Harry felt the shield with his fingers and smiled.

"Rose, Slither is lonely. Slither doesn't think you want her anymore." Rose looked up at Slither. Harry held her in front of the toy. She eyed the toy hopefully. Suddenly she reached out and ran to it, wrapping it in her arms. Harry smiled as he wrapped her and the toy in his arms. He ran a diagnostic on the toy. His spells were still in place so if it wasn't tell him what she said for it to, then there was a ward on Ron's house that prevented it.

"Rose. Uncle Harry loved you. But right now Uncle Harry can't see you or Slither, so you two will have to keep each other company a little while, okay?" Rose nodded sadly. Minerva smiled.

"Come, We'll go have a snack in the great hall before going home." Rose nodded excitedly and ran to get her cloak. Harry shook his head.

"She had put a protego around it. Is she still walking through wards?" Minerva nodded. Rose had the ability to walk through wards like they weren't even there. They had yet to find one that even registered her presence, much less stopped her. It worried Harry some. Hermione had been pregnant for her when the twins shop had been attacked once. One of the last groups of Death Eaters. She had said she was fine, but Harry had felt something was wrong.

They were halfway to the great hall when Rose let go of Minerva and Harry and scampered off. Harry had tried to reach out to grab her, but she ran away laughing.

000

Severus was starting to get a headache from the argument happening in his floo. Apparently one of the Weasley products had been left at their house and had covered the entire house in stick green and black feathers. Hermione had tried everything, but couldn't get it up. Severus could relate to the frustration, but complaining about it and scolding the two wasn't helping them. He always subscribed to the practice of figure out and solve first, scold and punish after. It was up there next to his safety first belief when it came to children.

He turned towards the door as it opened a little girl scampered in his quarters. Speaking of children.  _What the devil?_  He stood and strode over to his bedroom where the little scamp had disappeared to in a hurry. The child shouldn't have been able to get past his wards, or Harry's. He found her curled up on his bed wrapping herself in the scarlet blanket Harry had brought from his quarters.

"And you are?" His voice was mostly curious as he peered inside the cave of blankets at the child. She giggled and leaped at him. Severus stepped backwards toe check their momentum and keep himself from falling as the toddler clung to him. He was at a bit of a loss. Children didn't simply cling to him! He started to leave the bedroom and see if he could get the the twins to help him with this ... situation. Unfortunately he hadn't taken more then a step when the girl cried out, reaching for the blanket she had been swaddled in.

He sighed and grabbed it, covering the child and left to his living room. Hermione had apparently decided to finish her discussion in person, for she was now standing in his living room as well. They all stopped and stared at him when he entered half covered in a red blanket.

"Professor?" The twins grinned.

"Hey Prof that's-"

"-a good look for you." Severus scowled at them, but the girl looked over the edge of the blanket and shrieked in his ear.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" Instantly all three adults looked at her started as she fairly leaped out of Severus' grip and onto her uncles.

"Well, that solves who the brat is." Severus' muttering went ignored as Hermione rushed to her daughter.

"Rose, what on earth are you doing in the dungeon. Where's Minerva?" Rose frowned at her mother.

"Rose found Unc'le Harry!" Hermione looked a bit white at that, but Severus sent off his patronus immediately. If the brat was here alone, she had obviously gotten away from her watchers. He blinked when a silvery snake came out instead of his normal doe. He sent it on to Harry and Minerva, letting himself think about that change later.

"Rose, I think its time we were heading home." Rose frowned and shook her head.

"No, Rose stay here. Here has Unc'le Harry!" Severus eyed the girl. Perceptive little thing. He hadn't realized how much the blanket smelled and felt like Harry. Hermione frowned.

"Rose, honey, this is Professor Snape's quarters, not Harry's and you can't stay with Harry right now." Severus glanced at the twin's with a raised eyebrow. The twins certainly knew Harry lived here. Harry was the one they talked to when they were planning to come half the time. The twins shook their head quickly. Rose scampered away from her mother at this. Severus had been content to leave the domestic squabble to the family, but the girl was heading for his potion stocks. Since he was experimenting with Fred and George they were open.

He leaped forward as she bumped the side of the shelves and a jar fell towards her. No one could react fast enough to shield the child. Thankfully they didn't have to. She shrieked, but the jar bounced off a shield that had sprung up around the child. She looked up and giggled. Severus let out a sigh of relief even as the brat ran off again. He felt Harry's magic in that shield and assumed it was the toy she was carrying around. Hermione sighed.

"At least her accidental magic is protecting her now as opposed to blowing thing up." Severus looked at her in confusion. He heard Rose giggle from his bedroom again.

"Rose Marie Weasley, you get out here this instant!" Severus seemed jumped at that tone. Everyone in the room did. When Minerva McGonagall used that tone, you hopped to it. So apparently did the child. Severus turned from the sad, scuffling child re-entering the room to see Minerva and Harry at the door. Harry knelt down with a relieved sigh.

"Rose, are you okay?" Rose nodded slowly. "Rose you frightened us. We didn't know where you had gone. Please don't so that again." Severus marveled at the mixture Harry was able to put in his voice of admonishment and plea. Rose nodded.

"I'm sorwy Unc'le Harry." Severus rolled his eyes at the baby-speak the girl was using, noting that it worked with Harry. The Gryffindor practically melted and opened his arms for her to run into.

"Harry?" It was then that Hermione spoke again. He saw Harry freeze out of the corner of his eye. He turned to Minerva.

"Thank you Head Mistress. I think we'll return Rose to her mother here." Minerva glanced at Harry a moment before nodding.

"Remember, Harry, a talk when you're done." Harry nodded to her distractedly and she stepped out. Hermione nodded her thanks to him and glanced at Fred and George. The twins had simply started setting up their experiment again. Severus doubted they were going to continue with Rose present but it was clear they were not leaving.

"Harry..." She glanced at the other three in the room. "Perhaps we had better talk in your room." Harry was looking a bit defeated. Severus knew better. Harry could never stand up to his family. He was still afraid to stand up to Severus a lot of the time. Severus had just gotten very good at reading his lover.

-Flashback-

Severus frowned at the owl in front of him.

"I told you, I don't know where Potter is. Go check his office!" Hedwig didn't budge, just staying on his chair blinking at him. He waved his hand irritably at the bird without effect. Eventually, getting very sick of the bird gaze, he lifted the bird and stalked out of his quarters, intent on finding the bird's owner. As he had suspected he found the other professor in his office, drinking juice. Harry only really drank tea with Severus or when forced to by another professor.

"Professor, your bird seems under the impression that you were hiding in my quarters somewhere." Harry looked up from staring off into space in surprise as teh owl hooted and flew to him from the professor's shoulder. Harry petted her.

"Hey girl. What's wrong?" She chirped and nibbled his hair affectionately. He smirked and turned to Severus.

"Thanks, I don't know what got into her." Severus nodded, not quite able to decipher the odd look in Harry's eye. He had gone only a few steps away from the office before his curiosity got he better of him. He froze in the action of knocking again.

"Going to Severus. Hedwig I can take a hint, but its his decision. They're his quarters and its his life." Severus frowned a moment, letting his hand fall to his side. "Maybe some day I'll be welcome." Severus' eyes narrowed. Had he made his quarters unwelcoming in some way? Did Harry not realize how much Severus wanted him there?

"Come on girl, I'll take you back to the Owlry. The day that he lets me stay there after we're together, I"ll let you know, m'kay?" Severus felt his eyes widen as he backed up into a dark corner in the hallway, letting Harry pass. He thought back. He was always the one who indicated when the evening ended. He would either mention that he should get back to his room or Harry probably had to be going when they had calmed down or stopped talking. He had always thought Harry would say something if it wasn't necessary.

The next night, they were laying on Severus' couch, just cuddling when he felt Harry's day catch up to him. Harry's body finally relaxed into sleep, despite his desire to stay awake. Severus just smiled as Harry pulled him closer in his sleep. Severus didn't have a single nightmare that night.

-End Flashback-

Harry had tried to apologize the next day, but Severus had silenced him with a good morning kiss and a scathing remark regarding manners. Harry had just smiled shyly, looking very much the cute brat he was. Severus learned to identify the look of when Harry wanted something, but couldn't or wouldn't says so. Like telling everyone they were together. He didn't want to tell the public. Severus just shuddered at the storm of Howlers he would expect then, but the professors and the Weasleys. Since Severus was closest to Fred and George they were the first. Harry had been so happy when they found out. He had looked forward to tell Ron and Hermione. But first, Severus wasn't going to let then back Harry into a corner alone. Not when he didn't want to be.

"You  _are_  in his room." Severus crossed his arms as Harry and Hermione stared at him. Both he and Harry were very private, but not around their family. The professors and the Weasley's were family. Hermione looked to be attempting a cross between an indignified squawk and a befuddled gape. She looked at Harry for confirmation. Harry shrugged sheepishly before nodding.

"They've made you move in with Professor Snape?" Severus bristled at the implied insult that Harry needed a watcher, but Harry frowned.

"I wanted to move in with Severus." He glanced at the child in his arms. She was probably the reason he hadn't pointed out that they were lovers. Hermione frowned as the floo flared behind her.

"Herms, you there? This place is still full of feathers, you know." Ron's head appeared a moment. His face turned black at he spotted Harry and stepped through. He glared at Harry but looked at his daughter.

"Rose, baby, lets go home. Its naptime." Rose frowned at him a moment before grinning.

"O'tay." He wriggled out of Harry's arms and scampered over to Severus. After gathering the blanket in her arms she went over to the bedroom and smiled at everyone. "Nightie Night!" Severus frowned at the shut door. That was probably not what the Weasley had meant. He then smothered a grin, the girl was staying though. Only Harry or Severus could open that door. She was going to be a wonderful addition to the Slytherin House one day, if her parents didn't put up too much of a fuss. Ron sighed and looked at Severus.

"Sorry about this Professor." Severus just nodded once. Ron glanced at his brothers and Severus. "We should talk." They all knew it was directed at Harry, but none of them moved to leave. Severus, in fact, settled himself into his chair with his cup of tea. Fred answered his brother.

"Yes we really-"

"-do need to talk." Ron, like everyone else in the family, ignored their double speak and shook his head.

"I meant Harry, Herms, and I." Severus was about to sneer at the redhead when the twins spoke up.

"Oh no-"

"-you don't. This involves Harry-"

"-then this involves us. after all-

"-we are all family." Severus sat back, smirking. He knew the twins would stand up for Harry.

-Flashback-

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus from behind as the Potions Master pulled himself from the Potions journal he was buried in. He looked over at the brunette, smirking slightly.

"Its very difficult to read a potions article when you do that." Harry nuzzled him as he informed the boy of this fact.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Severus gave him an amused glare that Harry answered by covering his mouth and plundering it with his tongue. Severus gripped the arms of the chair, letting the journal fall to the floor. Harry's talented tongue stroked his, drawing an aroused moan from the man. They both heard a chuckle.

Harry sprang away from Severus as the twins' heads appeared in the floo.

"That's not how I read potions journals, what about you Gred?" The other one shook his head.

"Nope, not me Forge. Mayhap we should try it." Their identical grins beamed at the two professors.

"Do you find that-"

"-you learn more that way Professor?" Severus growled at them and waved them through. Harry had yet to be present for one of their little experiment sessions. They stepped through easily as Harry tossed Severus a confused glance. The first one that came through bounded over and slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Attaboy Harry! You caught a smart one." His twin grinned as well as he straightened from his trip through the floo.

"Harry? Attaboy Professor Snape! You caught a powerful one!" He, thankfully, withheld from giving Severus an identical slap that Harry had received. Harry seemed a bit unsure.

"So, you guys are okay with this?" They looked at each other and Severus braced himself for their mutual response.

"Are you-"

"-both happy?" They nodded, well, Severus more jerked his head, but they got the drift. Their faces broke into identical smiles.

"Excellent!"

-End Flashback-

They had accepted it then and there, no problems. They had taken both of them aside and asked them both not to hurt the other. Severus had felt warm at the thought that they were looking out for him. He wasn't worried about them looking out for Harry. Ron turned to him in frustration. Aware enough of his brothers to know better then to fight with them.

"If we could borrow your sitting room Professor. We'd go upstairs, but my daughter has commandeered your bedroom, so unless you plan on removing her..." Severus nodded to him once.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home." Harry was glaring at Severus now. He knew Severus had no intention of budging, but he didn't need to make fun of Ron to do it. Severus ignored him.

"Sir, if we could have some privacy." Severus nodded and they all felt the wards go up. Ron sighed. "Sir, I meant could you please leave us." Severus smiled evilly at the youngest Weasley male.

"I'm very comfortable right where I am." Harry stepped forward, deciding it was time to intervene.

"Ron-"

"Listen here. I apologize for invading you quarters but this is none of your business!" Ron's training as an Auror had done his temper a world of good, it seemed. Pity Severus was feeling equally incensed at the situation.

"I'm making it my business." Ron growled and turned to Harry.

"You work with the greasy git, you tell him to beat it!" Severus jumped to his feet.

"Don't you dare-" He didn't finish because Harry had gripped Ron's shirt.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Severus halted as Harry shouted in Ron's face. Severus was glad for the silence spell he had placed on his bedroom when he raised the wards, or Rose would be awake by now. Ron was looking at Harry like the boy was crazy.

"What are you talking about! This doesn't concern him! I have no intention of explaining why I won't let you near my family in front of him!" Apparently Auror training hadn't helped his temper completely. Harry's wind had been knocked out at that. Severus kept his eye on him, worried that he might collapse at that. The twins jumped in on that.

"What the hell-"

"-are you talking about! Why would you keep-"

"-the family away from Harry!" Ron fairly exploded at them.

"Because he's a dangerous freak!" He couldn't have hurt Harry more if he had wanted to. He didn't really have the chance either. Severus had him by the collar before he could even take a breath.

"Never. Call. Him. That. Again." He fairly breathed the words at Ron. He wasn't shouting, he wasn't shaking, he wasn't even breathing hard. His voice was low and even and furious. Ron's eyes went impossibly wide. Even Hermione seemed shocked.

"Ron!" Ron started to tremble as he looked down. Severus released him to fall back against the mantle. The twins came forward as Severus stalked to Harry.

"Why Ron!" Ron was still shaking as he tried to stand.

"I saw. I saw there. I saw the day He was killed. I saw His aura. I saw Harry's. It was the same. It's too powerful!" He looked at Harry. "It wasn't light magic." Severus looked at Harry in concern when his first attempt to respond ended in a croak. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Of course not." Severus wanted to reach out to his lover, but in front of everyone, it wouldn't be well received. The second he touched Harry, the man would collapse into his arms and he needed to finish talking first. "Ron, I use his wand's brother. I contained a piece of his soul. I still have the scar endowed with his magic. I'm not a light wizard, Ron." They heard Hermione gasp as Ron's eyes widened in betrayal. "I'm not a dark wizard, but I killed the Voldemort." Severus held in a hiss at the imagined pain that name still brought him. "He was a Dark Lord, but I still killed, Ron. I will never be a Dark Wizard, but I  _can_ ' _t_  ever be a light one. That was my sacrifice for our world." He was beginning to shake as he spoke.

"And what if you had lost control that day?" Ron's tongue found itself, much to Severus' irritation. "You were levitating a  _barn_  over my daughter, sister and wife! You-" Severus cut him off.

"He was  _repairing_  an exploding barn over  _his_  goddaughter, brother and two sisters, whom he had put under powerful shields." Severus' sneer came through clearly. The twins seemed to find their own tongues at this point.

"You're angry at Harry-"

"-for protecting our family?" Ron shook his head as he stared at Harry.

"Harry protects the people he cares about even when he isn't there! That toy your daughter carries protected her earlier." Hermione looked at him in astonishment.

"I though she did that." Severus shook his head.

"This is a school. Accidental magic isn't allowed here. Otherwise our classes would be impossible. Think Girl!" Hermione bristled at the stab at her intelligence.

"It under control?" Ron's question received the sneer it was worth of. He looked at Hermione. They seemed to communicate for a moment. She finally stepped forward.

"Harry, we're sorry." He just stared at her. "We were frightened for our daughter and for you. We couldn't bear to see you go through that." She bit her lip when Harry didn't respond. "If its okay, lets meet up tomorrow and talk. Help us understand." Severus wasn't sure Harry was taking in much anymore.

"He'll contact you later when your daughter wakes up." Severus stepped between them, effectively ending the conversation and dismissing them at the same time. Ron and Hermione looked to protest, but a hand from the twins and they nodded. It seemed that they still trusted Severus at least. He nodded to the twins to head out as well. They could finish the experiment later. They looked at Harry in concern.

"Will he-"

"-be okay?" Severus just nodded towards the floo and they left. As soon as they had stepped on the floo, Severus had turned to Harry. He gathered Harry into his arms as the boy collapsed as Severus thought he might. Severus held him close as he felt wracking sobs tear through his body. He held him close. This wasn't the first time Harry had broken down because of that word.

Freak

-Flashback-

Severus was looking up at his companion as he stretched in the early morning light. This was only the second time he had awakened to Harry's presence and he wasn't sure what he would do when Harry left. He was sure that eventually the desirable young man would find someone else, but until then Severus would take all he could get from him. He smiled slightly and let himself roll for a better look at the currently shirtless Harry, who hadn't notice him waking yet. Harry rubbed his hair and turned to sit on the far side of the futon. Severus' smile vanished as he got a good look at his back.

He had never looked before. That first time after the shower he was too stunned and afterward, he had always been so focused on Harry's front. He reached out tentatively and touched one of the marks. Harry's body was flooded with tension at the touch. Severus sat up and placed his arms over his shoulders.

"Are all those from the Dark Lord?" His regret for not protecting Harry forefront in his mind as he hugged Harry back towards him. He was surprised when Harry resisted.

"No." Harry pulled away and pulled on his shirt, irritably. "They're reminders." Severus looked at him in confusion.

"Reminders? Of what?" He stretched the sleep out of his muscles and stood, reaching for his wand to replace the futon with his couch again. He turned to Harry when he realized the other hadn't answered. "Harry?" Harry tensed up.

"They remind me of what I am." Severus felt his hackles rise at that statement as Harry grabbed his robe and stormed out of the quarters.

Severus had barely started his second class for the day when he heard about Harry again. It seemed DADA was a bad class to have today. The professor had decided to give out double his normal homework and was barking at everyone. He watched as the normally jovial professor stormed out halfway through dinner, having finished early. He stopped Minerva from going after him. She looked at him a moment, but nodded.

"Kindly see if he'll rein in this temper tomorrow. The students are talking about someone poisoning him." Severus nodded and headed for Harry's office, pretty certain that was where the stubborn brat was hiding.

It was, alright.

It had been weeks since Harry had vented and unloaded at Severus. That was what he had been doing back when Severus had first been bringing him the tea. It looked like he needed to though. He surveyed the damage to the normally neat office. It looked like a tornado had come through, or a very irate wizard.

"I often wondered if you guys would have gotten on." Severus' eyebrow raised in question. "I figured them, you and Voldie and everyone who hated me would be in one room. You could have all had a great big laugh at my expense." Severus swallow the indignant response since Harry was talking in past tense. Besides he wasn't any closer to understanding who Harry was referring to.

"What happened?" Later he would berate himself for asking that instead of some variation of 'What are you talking about?' Still this question did give him answers. Harry fairly exploded, ripping his shirt off.

"You want a list! Fine!" He turned a points to a scar near his shoulder. "Here is where the door of the cupboard caught me when Uncle Vernon thought I hadn't cut the grass fast enough! This cut was when my cousin blamed me for his grades. This burn was when I burned breakfast on Dudley's eighth birthday! This cut was from Aunt Petunia's frying pan when I dropped the casserole for dinner because she had broken my wrist earlier. This one-" Severus grabbed Harry's hands, stopped the list, his heart in his throat.

"Harry! Stop, Harry!" Harry shoved him, but he held on tight. "Are these all from your relatives?" Harry broke free of him.

"YES! They are from my 'relatives'." He sneered that word. "They are there to remind me of what an ungrateful freak I am!" Severus froze as the boy exploded. "each and every one of them! So I never forget what a selfish burden I am! I-mmrph!" Severus had stopped the rant the only way he knew how. His kiss was punishing at first, but slowly it became needy. Severus felt his heart crying in his chest at the child Harry had been. He had felt so guilty being unable to protect him from the Dark Lord, but he had failed him in this way too.

"I don't believe it! There is nothing you can tell me that will ever convince me that any of those adjectives apply to you, or have ever applied to you." His hands were grasping Harry's shoulders tightly as he shook them. Harry looked at him with his watery green eyes. Severus pulled at him gently.

"Come. Please Harry. Come with me." Severus led Harry back down to the dungeons, magically scanning for any students, but they were all still eating. He let them into his quarters and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I failed to protect you from this. I"m sorry Harry." Harry looked at Severus as the dark man let his hand brush his cheek gently. He pulled Harry into his bedroom and into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around him. Severus accepted the kiss Harry gave him, letting it sooth away the hurt a bit. He backed Harry up to the bed and encased him under his older body. It wasn't sexual. It wasn't erotic. It was warm and comforting. He sighed as he felt Harry shake with his first sobs. He carded his fingers through the messy hair and surrounded Harry as he cried for himself. Severus held him.

"You're safe, Harry. You're safe."

-End flashback-

It was several months before Severus realized his attraction to the closet. He had put padding on all the walls and ceiling and blankets on the floor, all emerald green. Harry had taken one look at it and broken down into tears.

-Flashback-

Severus watched as Harry stormed into the quarters and went directly for the closet. He had been having a hard week anyway. He had gotten a letter explaining that his Aunt was ill, dying. He was swinging wildly between feeling sad and being apathetic about it. Severus had noticed the bruises he gave himself when he crawled into that closet and had decided to at least protect Harry from the closet, if he couldn't protect him from his past. Harry probably didn't even know Severus knew, or was in the quarters. He just pulled open the closet door and made to enter. He froze upon opening the door. Severus rose quietly. He went over to Harry, quite alarmed when the younger man let his legs give out from under him.

"Harry?" Harry was looking at the closet, tears streaming down his face. Severus panicked a bit. Maybe he should have left it as it was. It was Harry's safe place after all. He was about to reach forward and remove it when he had his arms full of a tearful Harry. Severus rubbed his back, not really sure what to do. He had never seen Harry cry before a few months ago.

"Thank You."

-End Flashback-

Severus leaned back against the couch behind him. That word still stalked his lover it seemed. He lifted Harry up and onto the couch and joined him, laying down holding his young lover. Harry was still in his early twenties. He deserved to be able to cry a bit longer.

000

Severus awoke to a small hand pulling at his sleeve. He looked down at Rose's sad face in question.

"Are you okay?" She nodded as he noticed a vital detail. His arms were currently Harry-less. Rose climbed onto the couch next to him.

"Are you Unc'le Harry's other half?" Her innocent question sent shivers through him. He was not ready to answer that question.

"What do you mean? Do you know where Harry is?" And if anyone caught him talking to this three-year-old he'd hex him six ways to Sunday.

"That's what Mommy calls Daddy. Her other half. And she says she's his other half." He eyed the child. Definitely a Slytherin. She pointed to the closet. "Unc'le Harry is in there. Is he pretending to be a cloak?" Severus sighed.

"No he isn't, I think its time you returned home to your parents." She frowned. She hopped down from the couch.

"I don't want to. Mommy and Daddy don't like people like me." Severus looked at her in panicky confusion. He may not have a best opinion of her parents, but there was one thing he was certain of, they adored their daughter.

"What gave you that impression?" She looked at him.

"What's 'impression'?" He sighed.

"feeling. What made you feel that way?" She nodded, repeating the word to herself a moment before answering.

"When Unc'le Harry made lots of magic they were mad. So I only do little magic near Mommy and Daddy because they don't like big magic. But big magic is fun! I do it by Hagrig." Severus looked at the child, alarmed. She did  _what_? He knelt in front of her.

"Rose, what type of 'big' magic did you do?" She regarded him a moment.

"Are you going to be mad?" He shook his head.

"No, I will be 'mad'." She thought about it a moment.

"Well, I make the pumpkins bigger cuz they are cool when they are big and I made Hagrig's house green, but he didn't like that so I made it red instead. I turned the tables in the big eating place green instead." Severus stared at her a moment. She performed magic on items within Hogwarts. On items in Hogwarts that in his two decades of inhabitance hadn't accepted student changes, attempted or otherwise. Hagrid at least was aware of her magic, but he probably hadn't recognized it.

"Have you done any other 'big' magic?" She thought and shrugged, which Severus decided with some alarm to mean she did, but too many times to recount. A powerful brat. "Twinkle!" The house elf appeared. "Please see if you can find Rose something to eat. Rose will you talk with Twinkle for a bit?" She nodded. Severus left her to approach the closet where his lover was. With her temporarily safe, he needed to find out where his lover stood.

Harry was staring at his hand when Severus opened the closet. Severus leaned against the door and waited.

"Is Rose okay? I know she peaked in earlier." Severus nodded.

"She wanted to know if I was your other half. She's eating and talking with Twinkle." Harry smiled wanly.

"I hadn't realized how much that word still hurt." Severus nodded.

"I believe Mssr Weasley was as surprised to hear himself say that as anyone." He looked at the brunette. "Harry, I do not believe he meant it, even before you explained yourself." Harry nodded. He looked at Severus.

"Even if he did, its not true." Severus huffed in agreement and Harry smiled. "You don't believe it-" Severus glared at him. "So I won't."

"Good brat." Harry grinned.

"I'm not a brat." Severus ruffled his hair, snorting.

"We have another problem, brat." Harry glared at him in question. He nodded his head towards Rose's direction. "Your goddaughter is a powerful little thing." Harry sat straight, always attentive when dealing with his family.

"What? I know no wards can hold her but..." Severus shook his head, though this did explain how the child had gotten into his room.

"She transformed the tables in the great hall green after doing something similar to Hagrid's cottage."

"Hagrid's cottage is green? He wouldn't like that." Severus rolled his eyes.

"As I understand he protested and she turned it red." Harry's confusion cleared some.

"That's how his hut changed to red? Filius spent nearly four hours trying to figure out how he did that." Harry considered his goddaughter. Thinking back at all the times she had used magic.. Severus allowed himself a small smile, recognizing the look of intellectual curiosity in his partner. Harry's curiosity from his school days had morphed into an intellectual one as he became more involved in his field. He held out a hand and was relieved when Harry gripped it to pull him out of the closet. He let Harry go over and talk to Rose a bit alone, checking on his potions ingredients from the day. He was just finished putting them away when Harry returned with Rose.

"Rose, how about you talk to Severus a moment while I do something and then I'll take you home, okay?" Rose smiled and nodded. She looked at Severus a moment and then looked at Harry.

"Unc'le Harry, I like your other half." Severus froze looking at the girl in amazement. Harry smirked.

"He is a keeper isn't he?" She nodded happily. "A perfect other half." He gave Severus a wicked smirk as he went into their room. Severus felt himself ready to float away. He looked down at Rose and smiled slightly.

"It appears you approve of me?" Rose smiled happily and nodded. "Indeed." She giggled. Harry came back.

"Rose, this is a focus stone. It will help you control the big magics. In a few days I"ll come and we'll all talk to your parents, okay?" Rose nodded solemnly, letting Harry put on the bracelet. It held a small pink sapphire. Harry smiled. "It looked beautiful." She nodded to him.

"Indeed." He snorted and glanced at Severus, who was looking very proud of himself indeed.

"Yes, well, say good bye." She patted Severus on the knee.

"Good bye Unc'le Sev'rus."

"Have a good evening Rose." Harry smiled at Severus.

"Yes, a good evening. You might have one to, if you care to try the present I left you on your pillow." Rose clapped.

"Oh, like the tooth fairy? Oh, what's evening, Unc'le Harry?" Rose's voice faded as Harry flooed with her to the Weasley residence. Severus shook his head. ' _Indeed_ ' He glanced at the bedroom. They hadn't had dinner, but when that happened they would simply incorporate food into their activities. Severus walked into the bedroom, feeling the wards Harry had already raised. He would probably raise the remainder when he returned. He saw a small rubber ball on his pillow. He read the note under it.

_Squeeze me if you don't like it. To activate simply say Bind Me. Best done on the bed and without clothes :)_

Severus regarded the ball a moment. Apparently he was supposed to hold it. He placed his wand on the night stand and climbed on the bed. He waved his clothes away and regarded the ball once more.

"Bind Me."

000

Harry dropped off Rose and took a moment to talk to Hermione and Ron, explaining that they needed to talk with Rose about her magic. They agreed to meet up for dinner in a few days. Ron was going to talk with his mother, if the twins hadn't gotten to her first. They all had some explaining to do. Harry nodded and went to step back through when Ron stopped him.

"Harry? Hermione tells me you live with Snape now. You okay?" Harry looked at Ron and smiled for the first time since he arrived at their house that evening.

"Better then okay. He's perfect." Ron just gave him a skeptical look as Harry flooed away. Stepping into the sitting room, he felt out and felt that Severus had activated his gift. He called Twinkle for the food he had asked for earlier and asked him to send his apologies to Minerva. He would speak to her on the morrow. He grinned as he made his way to the bedroom, food levitating behind him. He stopped and stared at the picture in front of him.

When Severus had said those words, vines had crept out of the ball. He just held it a moment, waiting. The vine crawled up his arm and behind his neck and down the other, very lazily. He was about to wonder what it planned when it reached his other wrist. After that it moved quickly from there, binding his wrist together behind his back. Another vine separated and sped up and round his head, enlargening enough to create an effective ball gag. He felt a piece reach down, separate and nuzzle inside him, hardening slightly and a ring forming an effective cock ring. He was panting by this time when the connection between the ring and the butt plug started gently caressing the skin between his balls and his hole. He felt that in his entire body. He jerked at he felt his length thicken under the cock ring. The gentle caress didn't cease as he pulled on the bonds, feeling sweat form on his skin.

This was delicious view Harry returned to. He reached out and connected to the vine. It stopped moving, letting Severus catch his breath and look up with fevered eyes. He was panting around the gag.

"I see you're enjoying my gift, Sev." Severus couldn't even grunt in agreement as he tried to recover from the stimulation he had been under. He shifted, breath catching when the butt plug shifted with him. Harry hadn't used one often, one of Severus' few likes that Harry was questionable about. It made Severus all the more sensitive to them when he did use it. He swallowed, letting his control slip back into place. Harry smirked at him. The vines snaked down and bound Severus' ankles in a stiff bond two feet apart. Not far enough for the plug to fall out or be painful, but not close enough together for his thighs to touch. Also, unless he lay on his back or front it forced his leg to spread forward back which pulled deliciously at the plug.

Harry waited until he was no longer quivering before he picked up a strawberry from the tray on the side. He kissed it and licked it before popping it in his mouth, letting the juice paint his lips red. Severus' lust-filled eyes watched as the juice dribbled down Harry's chin. Harry reached out and the gag removed itself. He brought a strawberry in front of Severus and with a sultry look at Harry, Severus reached out with his tongue and took the strawberry. He still had weapons in this state. Harry smirked. He leaned over and licked the juice from Severus' lips. Harry picked up another berry and placed it between his teeth before feeding it to Severus, backing out in time to keep the bound man from Harry mouth itself. They went through several strawberries, apple slices and raspberries this way. Severus had gotten used the plug by now, at least that was until Harry decided to return the gag and touch the vine. He felt the plug vibrate slightly as Harry manually wiggled it. Severus moaned around the gag. Harry sat between his legs, spreading them wider. At some point the vines must have released Severus, but he hadn't noticed. The vines around his wrist released him and he immediately grabbed Harry, only for Harry to grab them and place them above his head on the bed. Severus looked up at Harry just above him.

"God you are so hot!" His whisper on Severus' cheek brought Severus to tortuous levels as he felt the vine leave his hole and cock and Harry removed the gag. Instantly his mouth was preoccupied with Harry's as he writhed against the now naked male. The skin on skin contact was than he could take. Harry released his lips to give way to his panting.

"Harry, please." He could barely breath as Harry gently bit his neck.

"Yes, Severus?" Severus gasped out.

"Take me!" Harry smirked in warning as he entered Severus in one quick motion. Severus howled in the dual pain pleasure feeling. Harry must have put some lube on his cock, otherwise he would have torn something. Severus fell into the rough pace Harry set. Waves of turbulent emotion crashed against the battered souls as their magic and their bodies combined until all was white. It was truly perfect.

000

Harry was playing with Severus' nipple as they recovered. Severus pulled him close.

"I liked the gift." Harry smiled widely at the whisper.

"The twins helped a bit." He felt Severus freeze beneath him.

"You told...?" Harry shook his head.

"I just asked for their help on the timing of it. I couldn't control the vine when I wasn't present. They helped me with presetting the vine a bit." Severus chuckled under him.

"Indeed." That earned him a laugh.

"Oh Ron was less then pleased when Rose used that word when he said it was dinnertime." Severus smiled in pride. Work well done in his opinion.

"So, I assume you ordered more for us for dinner then fruit." Harry chuckled and reached over and grabbed the bowls of roasts potatoes and carrots and pot roast. He picked up a carrot in his mouth and kissed Severus, letting him take the vegetable. Severus grinned as he chewed and swallowed the carrot as Harry got a piece of potato ready. Severus felt loved as Harry fed him. Severus relished the care in his eyes, the way they lite up when he licked his lips or swallowed the morsel of food, the way they stayed locked on him as they picked up another piece of food. Every few bites, instead of taking the food, Severus would reach up and gently pull Harry close enough to kiss him, forcing the food back into his mouth, ensuring his lover ate as well.

Severus reached out for the chocolate pudding before Harry could. Pushing his lover back he gently trailed the chocolate over Harry's cheeks. Leaning forward, he licked the pudding from under one eye and then the other, feeling Harry's muscles melt under him. He stuck his finger in the pudding again and trailed it down his nose and over his chin before letting Harry lick the remaining pudding off his finger. Harry closed his eyes as the warm muscle of his tongue traced his forehead and down his nose. When it caught the pudding on his chin and drifting higher to his lips, he opened them, drawing it in, sucking gently on it. Their tongue intertwined lovingly. Severus broke the kiss to trail down and lick the pudding he had just placed there off of Harry's chest, paying extra homage to the nipples. His slow worship was causing a well of warmth to grow in Harry, spilling out in his eyes and magic as love. Severus lay the pudding aside and crawled up over his youthful lover, lips meeting again.

Harry reached around Severus and drew the dark man against him, skin to skin, heart to heart. He felt one of Severus' lubed hands caress his hole gently, widening it. Severus lifted his hips and thrust slowly into Harry. Harry moaned sweetly as Severus made love to him. They reached completion together.

000

"We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Indeed"

"You have exams to give."

"Correct"

"I have meetings and exams to prepare."

"True."

"This weekend we can leave for the manor for the summer?"

"Indeed"

"Minerva's going to have a field day."

"Hmmm."

"Sev?"

"Sleep Harry."

Severus smiled truly as Harry cuddled up to him and they both slept.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows that for a second chapter? Aren't they cute...and hot? Should I keep going? Hmmm... I'll have to think about it. Pleas review.


	3. Past and Future are Compatible

Severus didn't see Harry much the next day. He had been having a pleasant dream of a picnic with Harry when the dreamlike kiss turned in a real kiss. He opened his eyes to see a dressed Harry smiling at him. He mumbled as Harry said something about breakfast. Severus sighed, reached up and snaked an arm around his lover's neck. Twisting he rolled them so that Harry was under him on the bed. He smirked down at his startled companion and leaned over a kissed him properly. He felt a glow when he managed to pull a moan from the brunette. Harry wasn't the most vocal individual, so Severus relished any little sounds he could wrench from the younger man.

"Good Morning." Harry smiled at him, green eyes soft. Severus just stared into the emeralds as he felt Harry's hand gently stroke his cheek.

"'Morning Love." Severus felt all his muscles just relax into nothing at the name. He let himself lay on Harry's chest, breathing deeply. He felt Harry chuckle.

"Sev, if you don't get up, we will both be late for breakfast. Minerva, for one, will never let us live it down." Severus grumbled but conceded the point. And so that last touch they shared before going out the door was the last one they had all day. Severus sighed as he sat in his chair. Harry had sent a note saying he needed to talk with Minerva and would be home late tonight.

000

Harry sat in the office with some trepidation. Minerva just smiled at him.

"So, your wandless magic?" Harry gulped. "Harry, I'm not angry, just curious. I remember you using wandless magic in your quarters the other day." Harry eyed her. It felt good that they were also his quarters.

"My magic is more powerful when I don't use my wand. The wand constrains it." Minerva looked thoughtful a moment.

"That's unusual. Any idea why?" Harry shrugged slightly.

"Not really. I know I absorbed some of Voldie's magic as an infant and more when I kil- defeated him several years ago. I think I have so much magic to begin with that the addition of his magic simply made my magic grow." Minerva smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, I can see that. So why do you not want people to know?" Harry frowned as he looked down.

"I guess part of it is because I'm sick of being the all-powerful Harry Potter." Minerva gave him a sympathetic look for that, "And the other part is I really don't want people to be scared of me." Minerva frowned.

"Well, I hope no one's scared of you. Good grief! You won't find that among the professors here." Harry looked at her. "Harry, most of us have been here a long time and have seen many students with all sorts of magical talents. You can always tell the younger professors because they are more easily startled when their students produce new magic. You didn't see Filius blink an eye when his classroom started attack him?" Harry shook his head. Minerva smiled. "That's because in my fifth year I accidentally transfigured a feather we were supposed to be spinning into a bumblebee, who proceeded to chase Filius around the room for an hour. He just chuckled when I tried to apologize." Harry stared at her in amazement.

"I know you were put on a pedestal when you were very young, but, Harry this is a school. It is true that you had more surprises for your teachers then any other student, but the only professor who ever showed any real surprise in your abilities were your DADA professors and Severus, who had only been teaching a few years at the time. The rest of us took it in stride that you spoke parseltongue and could produce a patronus. Wandless magic is equally rare, but not terrible." Harry blushed slightly. He nodded.

"Thanks Professor." She smiled. Harry knew that no matter how long he worked with her, she would probably always be his Head of House.

000

Severus shivered. He hated being cold. He tried to wrap his arms around himself, but they wouldn't move. He looked over. They were held in place by Crabbe and Goyle senior. They each had an arm and were bending them in a way that forced him to his knees. He gritted his teeth, calling for his magic. He felt panic wash through him when he couldn't perform any magic. He looked up at he heard that voice. It was a voice that haunted him.

"Hello my dear Severus." He shuddered as he felt cold fingers trace his cheek. Jerking away, he growled at the Dark Lord. Voldemort just chuckled darkly.

"I see we need to teach you some respect." Severus glared at him, daring him to do his worst. A sickening voice crept from the bastard's mouth.

"Oh no, not to you, my darling Severus. I have someone else in mind." Severus followed his glance to the far wall. There, chained to the wall was Harry. Severus felt his heart leap to his throat. "Yes, he'll do nicely." Severus pulled at his wrists futilely. Harry looked up, green eye dull. Severus could see the welts on his skin. Another man approached him. Severus felt panic enter him as he saw his own face on the man. Harry looked up at his impostor.

"Severus..." Severus wanted to shout, but a cold hand clamped over his throat, making the only sound he was capable of a whisper. Harry tried to move towards the man, but he sneered at the boy.

"Potter! Look at you! A filthy freak!" He slapped Harry, hard enough to toss him back against the wall. Severus fought his captors even harder as Harry looked up at Severus, eyes glassy and tears running down his face.

"I"m sorry. I'm sorry Severus. Please. Please don't go." Severus felt his heart wrench at the words. The fake Snape sneered at him.

"Why would I want a freak like you?" Harry bent his head, shaking. Severus felt a sob well in his throat as he was forced to watch his lover's torture. He felt tears gather in his eyes as he did everything to try and get to Harry. The sickening sound of the Dark Lords laugh chilled him.

"Shall I end it?" Severus looked at him in confused horror. He looked back at Harry as Snape lift Harry's head by his hair.

"You aren't worth it. You aren't worth your life." Snape back handed Harry. The brunette looked up at him, tears flowing freely now.

"Severus, please. I can do better! I can be good!" Snape sneered at him.

"No you can't. You're always worthless. Always." Snape pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Harry's thigh, but the boy didn't even wince. Severus cried out around the hand on his throat as Harry picked up the knife.

"Worthless..." Severus felt tears pour down his face as he watched Harry plunge the knife into his legs and arms over and over. "I deserve this." Severus could hear his mutters as he covered himself in bleeding cuts. Severus felt his throat tear a bit as he tried to wrench away from the three holding him.

"Harry, please stop!" His breathy whisper couldn't reach the brunette as the slimy voice spoke to him again.

"Too late Severus. My dear Severus, far too late." Severus screamed out as he watched Harry plunge the knife into his chest and fall sideways, emerald eyes wide and empty in death.

"Severus!"

He tore himself free of the hands, screaming, tears pouring down his face as he tried to rush to Harry.

"Severus!"

The hands kept grabbing him, but he fought, hard. "SEVERUS!"

Suddenly he was staring into Harry's concerned eyes. The brunette was leaning over him on their bed, shaking him to wake him up.

"Severus!" Severus reached out, touching his face, terrified that it would disappear or worse, cover itself in blood again. Then his eyes would empty again. When that didn't happen, he sprang at his lover, nearly knocking them off that bed. He felt Harry catch him in his arms. He gripped Harry tightly a moment before his hands frantically felt down his arms and legs, double checking for any injury. Finding none, he ripped open the shirt Harry was still wearing from the day. Whole, healed skin met his terrified gaze as his he touched the place he had seen the knife. He felt himself tremble as tears continued pouring down his face. He leaned forward, resting his head against Harry's chest, sobs tearing from his throat. He felt Harry's arms encircle him and lips place a gentle kiss in his hair.

"I'm here Sev. We're both safe." Severus let Harry rock him as he clung to the other man. Harry held Severus, letting him release the tension from the nightmare. Severus felt him magically remove his clothes and put on pajama bottoms. "We're safe." Severus nodded slightly as he pulled himself together enough to look up at Harry. The emerald eyes glittered with concern. Severus pulled him close and breathed in his scent.

Harry just continued to stroke Severus' back in long gentle motions. He knew that eventually the dark man would speak. He had been surprised to find Severus asleep when he got back. It was only 10, but that day had been long. He had assumed Severus had taken a dreamless potion if he was asleep that early.

"Are you okay?" Harry dragged himself out of his thoughts at Severus' question. He looked at the top of Severus' head.

"Yes, I'm perfectly happy to be holding my lover." It was said with quiet reassurance. "What happened, Sev?" Severus shuddered.

"I didn't expect to fall asleep reading. I didn't occlude." Harry nodded. The only time Severus slept without nightmares without Harry, or a potion, was when he occluded before bed. If Harry was there, it wasn't necessary. "It was Him. He knew how much I cared about you. He was using you to get to me. I put you in danger." Harry nodded. This was an old fear Severus had voiced some time ago. "He used my face and told you.." Severus choked up, image returning to him. Harry brushed his fingers through Severus' hair in reassurance. He knew Severus had to get it out, and would given enough time.

"You thought he was me. You believed me!" He was shaking now, even though his voice was back to a whisper. "Worthless, filthy freak." It took Harry a moment to decipher that through Severus' sobs. He winced. Unfortunately, Severus was correct in thinking that if he ever called Harry any of those things, let alone all of them, it would probably destroy Harry. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at Severus' next proclamation.

"I didn't mean it! I don't think that!" Harry looked at Severus. His eyes were wide in fear. He was inside the dream again.

"Sev! Stop!" Harry gave him a small shake. "I know you don't. You didn't say that. It was a dream!" He stared into Severus' eyes hard, waiting for the man to acknowledge that his eyes were alive, and perfectly fine. His magic was already molding around Severus, caressing him into a sense of safety. "It was a dream." Severus leaned against Harry's shoulder, breathing shakily. Harry held Severus close. He knew that he was Severus' weakness. Severus had put his everything into this relationship. He knew if something happened to him, to what they had, Severus would withdraw from the world, this time probably for good. It had been that way nearly from the beginning.

-Flashback-

Harry chattered happily as he collected his papers from the night before. He was spending most of his time in Severus' quarters now a days. Eventually someone would notice and Minerva would hear of it. They won't be able to keep her quiet after that. Harry chuckled at the thought of the ribbing he was likely to get when their boss realized that two of her professors were practically living together, instead of simply having tea each night. Well, not just tea, Harry amended mentally. She was aware they were in a relationship. It was more, how deep that she was still unaware of, Harry rather thought.

"Severus, Master Hortley is arriving today. If we're late for lunch Minerva's going to nail our hides to the wall." Severus grumbled as he joined Harry and they strode out of the dungeons. Harry knew he was none too pleased to be forced to socialize at lunch on a saturday. Usually Harry would be grumbling along with him, but Master Hortley was a Defense Master only a few years older then Harry and one of the best at protective charms on objects. Harry's curiosity had piqued the moment Minerva mentioned it. He had seen her grin in his direction, and could figure out that she only mentioned it because she knew it would spark his interest. She knew of his frustration of the lack of Defense Masters to speak with that took his seriously.

They made it on time and the defense master and Harry took to each other immediately. Adrian, as he asked to be called, and Harry spent the better part of the day talking about protective charms and attaching defense spells to objects. It was much later that evening that Minerva ran into Severus roaming the halls looking for Harry.

"Severus, I wasn't aware you had rounds tonight." Severus glanced back at the Head Mistress, unsure if she as kidding or if she really didn't know why he was stalking the halls.

"I was simply going to pay Professor Potter a visit in his rooms." Minerva stared at him.

"Profes- You were looking for Harry?" He nodded once. She smiled slightly.

"I doubt you'll find him in his quarters. Master Adrian and Harry were in the library last I knew. They were happily working on some surprise project." Severus' face froze in annoyance before giving her a bland nod. "However, I find myself wandering in the direction of the dungeons and would fancy a spot of tea myself." Severus gave her a cool look.

"Minerva, I am not in need of one of your counseling sessions you inherited from Albus." She looked at him, mildly taken back.

"Severus really, can't I have a cuppa with my Professor. Especially since you requested we discuss the changes in the NEWTS program today?" Severus started to sneer at her, but stopped and seemed to think better of it. He nodded reluctantly, wanting to get that chore out of the way.

"As long as you do not mind interruptions. My current batch of Wolfsbane is getting ready for its third stage." Minerva smiled slightly.

"Of course not." They were halfway to the dungeons when they heard familiar but indistinct voices.

Harry had been working so long his eyes were crossing when he realized how late it was. He should have left an hour ago. He hoped Severus wasn't too annoyed, though with Severus annoyed was a relative thing. He and Adrian stood and closed their books and made to leave the library.

"We pretty much have solved the problem, now its a matter of proportion." Harry nodded. They had made enough progress that his present should be doable now. "Harry, I must admit this has been great fun. There aren't many who would be able to talk this theory, let alone want to. Thank you." Harry looked at the man and nodded.

"No thank you. It isn't often I find someone willing to take me seriously outside the 'Boy Who Lived' crap." Adrian winced in sympathy.

"Yeah I bet. Harry, I was wondering. Would you have a drink with me?" Harry looked at Adrian. Its not that he wasn't nice looking. The black satin hair and liquid blue eyes were amazing, but he wasn't Severus.

"I would love to have a drink with a friend, but nothing more Adrian." Adrian's face fell.

"Wrong type?" Harry shook his head.

"Wrong person, I have someone." Adrian let his eyes narrow.

"The Potions Master." It wasn't really a question. "I saw you two walk in together." Harry smiled in a sort of silly fashion.

"Hmmm." Adrian frowned.

"Harry, he is much older then you, and he doesn't seem very...affectionate." Harry frowned.

"Our relationship is none of your business, Adrian. Please keep your thoughts on the matter to yourself." Adrian frowned.

"I could make you happier then that grouchy sourpuss." He had drawn closer to Harry. Harry frowned.

"I would thank you to not even try. It would be impossible." Adrian frowned, stepping in front of Harry.

"Are you sure?" Unknown to Harry, Adrian spotted Severus and Minerva round the corner behind Harry at this point. Harry didn't notice in his irritation. He did notice Adrian grabbing his shoulders and slamming his mouth over Harry's. Adrian glared at Severus behind Harry, but Severus took one look at the tableau and fled. Adrian barely had time to smirk before his face lit up in painful stars. He looked at Harry in amazement.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Harry was panting in anger, blood dripping down his knuckles. Adrian blinked.

"Wow, you punched through my protego. Incredible." Harry snapped.

"Touch me again and I'll do more then punch your face in." Adrian frowned as he looked at Harry.

"Careful, you might have a few broken bones in that hand." Harry looked on the verge of exploding when Minerva's voice distracted him.

"Master Hortley, I would appreciate you restraining your more sadistic tendencies while in my school." Harry glanced at his very irate Head Mistress. Adrian turned to her.

"Sadistic? It was a kiss." Minerva's lips thinned in a way the told Harry she was keeping herself from transfiguring Adrian's ass into a pincushion for the rest of his natural life.

"Yes, in full view of the person Harry is involved with, which I know you were aware of." Harry looked at Minerva, earlier anger at Adrian gone in his surprise.

"Severus was here?" Minerva glared at Adrian.

"Unfortunately, he missed the dramatic after show, having seen enough of the main event." Harry winced. He had never heard Minerva quite that scathing before. Her protective streak was something of legends and very few ever dared trod on it. He didn't even glance at Adrian.

"Excuse me." Minerva nodded, but he had already hurried off. She knew where he was heading.

He took a deep breath before banging on the dungeon door. He didn't expect an answer, he wasn't disappointed. Feeling out, he dismantled the wards that would keep him out and entered. Well, almost. Apparently Severus was irritated with him. He gritted his teeth as a stinging sensation went through him. It wouldn't keep him out, but it definitely wasn't welcome. He shook it off as he went in search of the Potions Master. He could guess what Severus was up to. Severus was in the middle of brewing Wolfsbane and since he was distressed, that would be where he was. Harry growled as he entered the lab and spotted the man. He was throwing things at the potion, Harry hoped he retained enough control to not accidentally blow them both to kingdom come. He placed what was left of the potion in a stasis field and braced himself as Severus swung around to glare at him.

"I do not have time to play with you tonight! Go away." He turned back to his potion and Harry could see he was considering dismantling Harry's charm was worth it or to simply start over. Harry placed his uninjured hand on Severus' should and spun him.

"Severu-" Severus didn't let him.

"Go play your game with some other toy tonight, I'm busy!" Harry flinched at the shout, but his determination and desire to keep this relationship from falling apart based on a misunderstanding was stronger.

"I do not consider this a game and I have no other I'd rather be with." Severus snorted.

"Do not insult my intelligence. I am aware of the ' _affection_ ' you and Master Hortley exchanged earlier. I'm glad that now he can keep you busy enough to free up my nights so I can get some real work done." Harry tried not to wince at that sneer. That had hurt. But he recognized the defensive attitude in there.

"I care little for Master Hortley in that sense, you know that you infuriating snake!" Severus spun towards him as Harry hissed at him. His temper blasted out at that, grabbing Harry by the wrists and slamming him against the door of the room.

"Infuriating! You exchange oral fluids with Master Hortley and expect me to believe that? Master Hortley is a young, intelligent, black haired male who-" Harry blasted back at him.

"You like him so much,  _you_  go kiss him. I don't want him!" Severus sprung back, nearly hysterical.

"Why the hell not? He's perfect! What more could you want?" Harry growled at the Potions Master, storming forward only for Severus to grab his hands with his own as he reached out to touch his face.

"You! I want you, you irritating, gorgeous, grouchy, sexy, intelligent Slytherin! What to hell do I have to do to prove it!" Severus took a step back in shock, unconsciously tightening his grip on Harry's hands. Harry held in a wince. His hand was still broken, and despite his history with pain giving him a high tolerance, his frustration with this man was pushing him over that edge faster.

"Wh-what?" Harry was distracted from his hand by the stunned question that sprouted from Severus' mouth. Severus pulled him forward, one hand leaving Harry's to grasp his hair. Not the hand gripping his injured one in an ever tightening grip, Harry noticed wryly. "You what?" Harry winced in pain both at the hand being squeezed as Severus asked him the question and at the pull of his hair as Severus tightened his grip there to a painful level and shook him slightly. Harry licked his lip nervously.

"I want you." Harry stared straight into those black eyes that were so in turmoil. His voice was steady and low as if he were testing the words in the open for the first time. "Not just for the good parts of you, but for the bad. Adrian is young and dark and good looking, but he isn't honorable, cunning or adorable the way a certain potions Master I know is. I want you, Severus Snape." Severus pulled Harry forward in a punishing kiss, pouring all of his frustration and fear into that kiss and others that followed. Harry's breathing sped up as Severus peppered his neck with these harsh bites. Severus squeezed Harry's hand in urgency, causing Harry to whimper.

"White. Sev, please stop! White!" Severus froze, releasing Harry's hair immediately. They hadn't actually been working with a safeword, though they were heading that way, but white was their default safe word. Harry sank down, curling around his injured hand, panting to keep in his whimpers at the abused appendage. Severus knelt in front of him, noticing for the first time the blood on Harry's hand. He felt a lump climb his throat for not noticing. He knew Harry's pain threshold was high.

"Harry?" Harry just took some deep breathes to control the pain. "Harry what happened?" Severus gently pulled Harry's hand out from his protective hold and waved his wand over it. He frowned at the reaction. "Multiple fractures, severe bruising, looks like you punched a brick wall. Harry! What happened?" Harry winced, recoiling at the anger in Severus' tone. This was a different kind of anger, a demanding kind. This reminded him of the Dursleys more then he wanted to be. "Harry. Calm down. I just wish to know what happened." Severus cradled the hand and began healing it.

"I didn't want to be kissed by Adrian, that's what happened." Harry, thoroughly fed up with the pain and running high on his anxiety over almost losing Severus, snapped at the professor healing his hand.

"So he broke your hand?" Harry rolled his eyes as he muttered, calming down as the pain lessened.

"No. I sort of punched him through a protego." Severus started, glancing at Harry in amazement.

"You punched Hortley?" He had thought they had gotten along well. If one of his colleagues kissed him, besides Harry, he would have simply shoved them away, not full out punched him.

"I had already told him I wasn't interested and had someone else and he kissed me anyways." Severus froze in his spell work.

"And if you didn't have someone else?" Harry looked up at Severus.

"I probably still would have punched him. I don't get that familiar with people that fast." Severus nodded, going back to his healing.

"But you would have been interested." Harry frowned , trying to decipher what his lover was saying. He clenched his hand experimentally, finding it mildly stiff, but not particularly painful. Having confirmed that Severus was finished his current task, he grasped Severus' robe by the front and spun them so that the older man was under him, looking up in surprise. Harry leaned over Severus and growled.

"He definitely has the silky black hair and smooth intelligent voice I find irresistible." Severus swallowed a knot of jealousy that was lodged in his throat. His gaze was captured completely by his handsome lover. "But he was sorely lacking in some areas." Harry gave Severus a punishing kiss that stole the older man's breath away. Severus moaned into the kiss as he pulled at the hands that were trapped under Harry. He finally clenched his stomach muscles and sat up, forcing Harry to sit back on his thighs, releasing his hands. He slid his hand into the messy hair, grasping control of the kiss. Both were panting when they broke the kiss.

"Oh? And what wasn't Mssr Hortley?" Harry smirked as he fidgeted on Severus' lap, enjoying the sweet torture it was for both of them.

"You."

-End Flashback-

Severus had found out his weakness for Severus' voice that night. The low tone of that silky voice could make his blood sing. Through it all, Harry was aware of the desperation in his lover. Yes, he was Severus' weakness, but he hoped he was also Severus' strength.

000

Severus felt another shudder race through his body as he calmed his heart from that nightmare. He should have expected it. They both had had a very stressful few days leading up to exams, which were always full of there own stress. Harry and Severus had been competing with each other over the Owls and NEWTS of their students in the last few years as a way to renew Severus interest in teaching the dunderheads that so frequently fill his classroom. It had created a sort of vested interest for them in the scores of all their students.

Severus had started relaxing a bit in his snark and started looking for possible potions students outside his own house and Ravenclaw. Harry had found his drive to teach at the same time. It meant that the exam times were stressful for them a bit though. Then the wards' master and the Golden Trio situation over the last two days brought it even more to bare. Severus had known he was exhausted. He didn't have nightmares much when Harry was with him but without Harry and barring any medical intervention, such as a potion, he had to occlude to avoid screaming himself awake. Still it had been a while since Harry had been the focus of his nightmares, and never had they been quite like this.

Usually his nightmares involving the other male were of Voldemort winning that final war and killing Harry, which had been a real possibility. Sometimes they had been of Harry hating him because he found out more about Severus' past then Severus' had ever shared, and it had horrified him. Those dreams had started up more recently with the relationship. He hadn't ever shared those dreams with anyone except Minerva, who told him that while it could be a valid fear, she would stake her magic on the idea that Harry would never react that way to his past.

The other fear he had, that he hadn't really dreamt about was the other reason for Harry to leave him. The reason that he was still shaking a bit from this dream. He knew that Harry wouldn't leave him because it was too dangerous to Harry to be with him. It wouldn't even occur to Harry after the danger he had been in all his life. No it was the reverse, that Harry would leave him, because Harry was too much danger or trouble.

That fear he had had to face and defeat before with Harry.

It had been one of the only other times he had ever seen his lover thoroughly trash his office magically, a few months before he padded the cupboard, just before the crazy that descended on the school during Valentine's Day. It stuck in his mind because that was the incident where he had truly learned what Harry's homelife had done to him.

-Flashback-

Severus gritted his teeth in irritation. Harry had skipped his fourth meal in two days. Yesterday at breakfast, he had received a letter that had sent him storming out of the Great Hall. Severus had barely noticed Harry receiving mail, it wasn't that odd, but he did take note of the letter. He was more focused on his snakes and the two at the end who had been the butt of a recent Gryffindor joke. They were whispering far too much for his taste. He would have to have a talk with them about stealth and secrecy and the value of a non-lethal prank. His attention was drawn back to Harry when the DADA professor re-folded the letter with a snap. Harry's face was pale and he was biting his lip. He only did that when he was focusing on his breathing. Severus hadn't time to rise before Harry rose and stormed out of the breakfast bustle.

He had had rounds later that night and Harry hadn't joined him. Furthermore, the professor hadn't been in his quarters, office, classroom or any other place Severus had tried later in the night. He had appeared for breakfast this morning to find another letter waiting for him. Severus had paid better attention to this one, his Slytherin's properly managed the previous evening. It was paper instead of parchment, an interesting thing. Severus couldn't figure out why a Gringotts owl would use paper instead of their normal parchment. Harry had taken a bite of his bagel that he had snagged on his way past the Ravenclaw table before he noted it. He couldn't have more then scanned it before Severus saw a defeated look cross his face and he turned on his heel and left. He missed lunch and now Severus was glaring at his empty chair in during dinner.

He sighed, pushing his plate away and prepared to rise to hunt down the sexy irritant when he was stopped by Sinistra. He didn't have time for this as he had rounds again tonight. Sinistra turned to walk with him, however.

"You have rounds tonight, don't you Severus?" Severus nodded shortly. Sinistra didn't interact much with Severus or Harry, preferring the quieter Sprout most of the time.

"I would like to take them off your hands." Severus stopped short and looked at her in confusion. No one wanted rounds. They traded here and there, but no one actually wanted them.

"How generous. Before I accept might I inquire-"

"A reason? I had the Gryffindor's today, including their current troublemaker duo. I confiscated Professor's Potter's property from them. I was hoping you would return it to the young man." Severus continued to stare at Sinistra. She wasn't an irritating individual and had a fairly good brain behind her eyes, they would probably get along well, should they ever actually need to. Their respective fields and person interests simply did not intersect in a fashion conducive for such a relationship. She wouldn't keep him waiting long.

"They also informed me of why they had stolen something from the favorite professor of the school." Sinistra handed the paper from the previous day over. "They're worried about him. He assigned homework as study for class the last two days and hasn't handed out any punishments since yesterday's breakfast." Severus' eyebrow rose.

"They're worried about a professor that  _isn_ ' _t_  handing out punishments?" Sinistra gave him a humored look.

"They like Professor Potter's punishments. More often then not they do something simply to spend an evening in Professor Potter's office to discuss the prank. He is only firm when there is danger involved. Otherwise, his detentions are all more helpful then reprimandatory. They are worried about him." Severus looked at the paper with some concern himself now. It was one thing if the professors noticed, but if even the self-centered student population, with its own drama to gossip about noticed...

"I'll talk to him tonight." He spun and strode off, letting his robes billow as was his habit. He had always enjoyed the impact it had on his watchers and had perfected it since he gained his mastery.

Later that night saw him knocking on Harry's office door. He could tell the wizard was in, so he wasn't moving until he talked. The letter had basic Gringotts spells, including that it was blank unless held by the intended recipient. He growled in his throat as he was ignored for over a half hour. He finally dismantled the wards he wasn't keyed into before opening the damn door.

Harry wasn't at his desk like normal. Severus took a moment before he located the silent wizard. He was sitting on the floor near the couch. There were bottles of alcohol around him, but near as Severus could see, none of them were empty. In fact other then being opened, he didn't think any of them were even missing any fluid. The place looked a bit worse for wear, except the spot around Harry. The alcohol bottle were collected near the couch, but the wood floor around Harry was bare. Those green eyes were gazing at a spot just in front of his crossed ankles, hands hanging limply in front of him.

Severus wasn't actually sure what to say. The last time he has asked what happened hadn't been particularly pleasant for either of them, though it had been informative. He was hoping for a less painful question this time.

"Yes, Severus?" Harry's voice was almost as defeated as his face had been that morning. Severus carefully stepped over the papers that littered the floor towards Harry.

"You appear to have made a mess." The observation nearly went unanswered, nearly. A small chuffing sound that Severus decided was a cross between a scoff and a snort emerged from the brunette. "Harry-"

"What are you doing here?" Apparently his name was enough to wake the slumbering dragon. Harry had surged to his feet, forcing Severus to back up a step or two rather then bang noses. Harry's arms waved wildly about, though Severus noted that his wand was indeed in one of them. "Get away!" Severus gritted his teeth and stood his ground at that. He didn't have the chance though.

The next thing Severus knew he was magically shoved out the door and the wards were up. Wards that Severus couldn't break, though he did spend an hour trying. He might as well tried to open a brick wall, Harry's office was officially closed.

000

Severus stalked to dinner the following day with alarming speed. Last night, after being shoved out of Harry's room he had tried to piece together what he could. One thing that stuck in his mind was that last shout. Harry had told him to 'Get away'. Not 'go away' or 'get lost', but to 'get away'. That was what you said to someone when they were approaching a dangerous animal or something. It re-enforced Severus' feeling that something was wrong with Harry. Minerva seemed to agree, showing her face for part of breakfast before taking off. The rumor mill said that all the DADA classes had joined Hagrid's classes for the day, and no one had seen Harry. He had tried to approach Minerva discreetly, but the witch was too busy and had simply nodded to him reassuringly. Minerva had taken on many of Albus' traits upon re-assuming the role as Hogwarts' Head Mistress, including her free counsel, that while annoying as Ron's owl, always still useful and accurate.

Severus had been halfway through his last class of the day, shortly before dinner when a piece of parchment zoomed into his classroom. He felt Harry's magic dissipate as he fisted the paper airplane before it tapped him on the nose. He didn't get the chance to read it, however, as one of his more dismal students soaked it, and half his dungeon in yellow callow root liquid of minorly unknown composition. All paper not in bags, including in his hand had been soaked and while he dried the parchment, the ink had run so badly that deciphering Harry's already terrible handwriting had become near impossible.

He had figured he'd ask the brat at dinner in an hour, or at least find out from Minerva where he was so that after dinner he could go and strangle the young man. Thus his current stalking sprint towards the Great Hall. He was already late for dinner, having to clean up the dungeons, deal with the students who had gotten covered, and thus turning an impressive shade of yellow, and the grades he would have to decipher from the mess. Then he had to deal with the student who had covered said scene in yellow and make sure there was no latent magic in the room. Between all these, he was a good half hour late for dinner.

Of course Harry wasn't there when he stalked into the room, that would have been way too easy. But he had all night. Flitwick had traded round with him tonight so he was free after dinner. He hadn't managed to sit yet when Minerva appeared in his path, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" Severus frowned in her direction.

"Trying to eat dinner and get out so I can hunt down a particularly irritating person and interrogate him." He hadn't quite meant to snarl out all that, but his concern for Harry was making him extra short with his employer. Minerva's lips tightened.

"Didn't you get his message?" He turned to her sharply, dark eyes boring into hers at the hissed comment.

"I was unable to read it." Minerva frowned slightly before he elaborated before she suggested something insulting like he had purposefully not read the missive. "It got covered in Yellow liquid before I opened it, thus making it slightly unreadable. It also explains my tardiness as well as the second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." He saw her face clear of its irritation with him and the amused glow of being exasperated crossed her eyes.

"He's meeting you in your quarters at dinner 'if you still want him anyway'" She held up her own fingers in quotation marks to show Severus that she was similarly concerned with their DADA's Professor's state of mind. Severus did an about face, not even bothering to thank her.

He pulled the paper out of his pocket. It had had an impressive amount of ink on it and Severus started a long string of latin that he should have done during class. There was a way to find out what had been written, but it took some magic and Severus had wanted to solve all this in person anyway. The spell wasn't perfect but he was able to get some of it back.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I apologize for my outburst in my office last night. ... explain if you would listen. ... I want to meet you in your quarters just before dinner if you still want to be friends. I know ... Please let me explain._

_Harry_

He had to piece together the words, having only some of the letters and missing entire sentences, but it was more information then he had had, and it worried him more. He automatically went through the motions of letting himself into his quarters only to stop frozen. The room was lit with several black candles, including two tall candles on the table with dinner and two place settings next to each other. One plate had a note on it. Severus picked in up, noting with warmth that the food was some of his favorites.

_Professor Snape,_

_I apologize for my intrusion into your privacy. I know nothing can excuse my attack on you yesterday. I was hoping we could at least still be friends. I hope you do not mind my presence still in the castle as a professor. I would not want to inconvenience Head Mistress McGonagall halfway through the year by leaving. Do not fear, I will make myself scarce at the end of the semester. Please enjoy the Birthday meal. If you wish, Freckle is willing to come and remove it._

_Harry_

Severus felt a roar build up in his throat and he balled the parchment into his hands and swung around to paced a moment. Taking enough of a breath to speak took a moment, but finally he was able to shout Freckle's name. The elf whom Dobby had taken under his wing before his death popped into view almost immediately. Severus had already talked to this elf and he knew Freckle approved of Severus and Harry.

"Master Snape is calling Freckle?" Severus let himself pace once again before turning to the elf.

"Where is he?" Freckle cowered slightly under the thunderous tone.

"Master Snape is wanting to know where Master Harry is, sir?" Severus growled at the creature.

"Yes, Master Snape wishes Freckle to tell him where Master Harry Bloody Potter is! Where is he!" Freckle shivered a bit at the anger being portrayed by this already frightening individual.

"Master Harry is in the Astonomy Tower, Master Snape." Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "Master Snape, sir?" The dark man turned towards the elf, waiting. Freckle had been assigned to his quarters for some time and Harry had formed a good rapport with the creature. "Master Harry says that Master Snape hates Master Harry. That Master Harry did something bad and was a burden to Master Snape so Master Snape should hater Master Harry. Does Master Snape hate Master Harry?" The soulful eyes looked up at Severus as the speech knocked the breath from Severus' lungs.

Harry thought he hated him? Severus forced himself to calm down and look back on these events keeping Harry's family history in mind. He had only heard a bit about it from the man, mostly deducing what he knew from the scars on Harry's body. He did remember the one rant when he had found out.

_Remind me of what an ungrateful freak I am! ... So I never forget what a selfish burden I am!_

Harry truly believed that. Severus wasn't sure what had set the younger man off, but he guessed it was those letters. He opened the one Sinistra had given him. It blanked if another wizard held it, but he wondered...

"Freckle, could you please hold this for me?" Freckle obediently took the piece of paper and held it up to the light.

_Those creatures said they would pass this on to you, boy. You get over here and sign for Marge's will. You killed her and she still left something for you in her will. We expect to see you Friday at 9 am at the lawyer's office. Do NOT bring any of your freak friends, if you still have any. Bring breakfast with you for the four of us, its the least you can do. Don't you dare put any of your filthy unnaturalness in it either! And don't bother Petunia, she's had enough grief because of you! Show up or else!_

_Vernon Dursley_   
_Director, Grunnings_

The writing appeared as soon as Freckle had the letter in his hand. Severus had to restrain himself from throttling the closest lifeform, it wasn't Freckle's fault. He glanced around the room again. The living room was impressive. Muted green throws covered most of the furniture, instead of being folded in the cabinet. Black candles floated here and there, all lit and two tall black candles stood proudly on the table. The place sets were next to each other instead of across as they usually were placed. The warming charm on the food was still strong and would probably hold up another few hours should it be tested. His birthday. He had forgotten about it, he so rarely celebrated it. It was one of the last few days in January and only Albus had ever known at school.

He felt his throat catch at the preparation this must have taken. Flitwick had switched with him for rounds over a week ago. He had thought there was something fishy about that. His favorite foods looked incredible, especially to his empty stomach. Harry had really tried to go all out for his birthday, a holiday that only three other people Severus' whole life had ever celebrated, his mother, Albus, and Lily. The knot in his throat turned into a sizable tangle of emotions as he thought of how worthless Harry seemed to think he was, of how little Severus value his presence in this previously lonely life.

"Freckle. Please take me to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower." The low request was sad and resolute. Severus wanted, no needed Harry back. And no simpering, stupid muggle was going to keep him from him.

Freckle dropped him off outside the door of the tower. Severus nodded to the creature and turned his attention to the door that separated him from Harry. The door made no noise as he pushed it open, neither did he as he glided across the room. He found Harry and what he saw staggered him, forcing him to swallow a sob of his own before it was let loose.

The proud, brave young man who had freed him of his slavery, and indeed freed the world of its fearful existence under the dictator known as Voldemort ws curled in the corner of the tower under the twinkling stars. He looked like he might have been crying, but his shoulders were still save the slightest motion to indicate he was still breathing. For a moment, Severus wondered if Harry had tired himself out enough to fall asleep, but the tension in the man's shoulder belied that idea.

"Harry?" A soft thud was heard as the brown head jerked up so quickly it collided rather painfully with the stone wall behind it. Severus struggled a moment with a smirk as the picture Harry made, clutching his head and growling before looking back at Severus again. They met gazes for a moment and Severus saw an open mind full of anguish. Harry knew full well what meeting his eyes meant.

"I'm sorry." Severus frowned at the small voice. Taking a step forward.

"Sorry? For what exactly? For hiding your worries? For shutting me out of your office? For missing four meals you can ill afford to miss? For thinking I'll abandon you at the first sign of trouble?  _For making me want you in my life?_ " The last was whispered as Severus knelt in front of Harry. He was treading on unstable ground here, admitting how much he had invested in Harry. He felt terror clutch his gut as he felt his fear of being left by this green eyed angel shine through his eyes. His need to help Harry was greater.

"Sev..." Severus let his face relax as the breathless whisper. Harry's eyes were shining in his direction as the long pale fingers gently caressed down the side of the younger man's face.

"I do not want you to avoid me, Harry. Please don- Harry, please." Severus could bring himself to say, to ask that much of a commitment from Harry. Not yet, the boy was so young, only in his twenties. Someday he'd wake up to the fact that Severus was twenty years older then he was, and then Severus would be alone again. The finger trembled on Harry's cheek as he saw hope blossom in those emerald eyes.

"You are not worthless, Harry. Never worthless." Harry gave him a shy smile before Severus found himself with an armful of Harry. The grip the younger man had on his cloak was desperately tight. Severus let his fingers thread through the brown messy hair that he had always hated. He felt the muscles in the body in his arms relax at the touch.

"There is a delicious meal set up in the dungeons?" Harry pulled away enough to look at Severus as the older man let his lips relax into a softer smirk. "Shall we taste it?"

-End Flashback-

They had used Freckle to get back to Severus' living room. The meal was amazing, both participants talking and chuckling a bit. Harry explained that he had gotten two letters from his uncle and they would discuss it the next day. Severus reassured Harry that he was worthy and wanted. A bond was formed that night, built from the ashes of despair and doubt. Severus snuggled closer to the chest he was laying against. He had almost lost Harry that night, it had terrified him. TO lose Haryr to someone else who would make him happy was one thing, but to lose him to his fear and despair was another.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Severus looked up at those powerful green eyes, pulling himself onto his elbows above the toned chest. He hadn't said it yet. He should have that night, but he had never found the right moment. He knew what he needed to say to Harry. For a man of so few words, he needed to hear these words pass through his lips almost as much as his partner did.

"I love you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have transferred this from ff.net. If anyone wants to help me proof it, please shout out! I hope you enjoyed it. A sequel is not currently in the works
> 
> Original Notes: I have lots of more ideas for this story, but it will have to be in a sequel, because this is just too perfect a place to end this chapter. Sequel as soon as I write it ^_^ ANy scenes people want to see, please send in a review. Scenes I"m already imagining/requested are as follows:  
> Harry and Severus meet Ron and Hermione  
> End of the year celebration at the mansion  
> The night following that birthday dinner, and possibly more of the dinner  
> Harry playing Maid :)
> 
> Let me know if any others sound delicious! And please give me other opinions!
> 
> 000

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 7 years ago. The entire thing is on FF.net. I'll get it here in the next few weeks.
> 
> Original Notes:  
> Wow. I had this banging around in my head all day. It is so heard to take thermo notes in class with this going on behind your eyelids! I do have a second chapter planned, but I"m almost done with my next Naruto chapter so that comes first. Unless it bothers me through thermo again.
> 
> Reviews? This is the first real BDSM I've written so some help would be most appreciated


End file.
